Burning Tears
by elefantpheathers
Summary: One Firebender would become a warrior in an anti- Fire Nation village. That same girl would be broken to pieces. After a war goes wrong, not only will she lose all her last connections to the world, but will also find something great. My first fanfic.
1. Practice

**Author's Notes: **So I finally figured out how to work this thing, or at least I think I did. I know the beginning is really suckish, but it gets better, much better. As you probably know, this is my first ff, so please be kind!! Please enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender."

* * *

I sat there on the ground round a blazing bonfire in the dead of night with my village. The village leader was having one of his mid night meetings again. 'Tomorrow we will bring respect to the real element of fire,' blah, blah, blah. I knew the drill.

I started doodling in the dirt with a twig, completely zoned out and nearly bored out of my mind. _Snap,_ my doodling twig broke. I looked up into the starry sky for new entertainment. The sky was the color of deep ocean water. In a distant tree, a fat owl hooted a melancholy song. I'd name it Coo. I turned my head back to it, but it was gone. I looked at the ground again, elbows on my knees, chin resting on my palms. I looked up the leader and tried to listen. I knew it was important, but it was hard to keep my eyes open.

"We have been waiting for this moment for so many years," he said, "and now it's closer than ever." He paused. "In forty-eight hours, we shall fight... the Fire Nation." He spat on the ground in disgust.

A skinny little boy timidly raised his hand. "Um, aren't we the, um, Fire Nation?"

The leader paused before he spoke again. He lowered his voice. "No. We are nothing like them. They are war. We are peace."

The boy spoke again. "But aren't we-,"

"SILENCE!" The boy hid in his mother's arms. "You are too young to understand. Goodnight." I trudged to bed behind my mother with the rest of the village.

I'd just have to wait one more boring day before some real action. Finally.

* * *

I woke up, hardly tired as all. I stretched my arms way above my head and let out a deep yawn. I looked over at my sleeping mother. She seemed so peaceful, but she was hardly in my life at all. I hardly ever spoke to her, let alone feel like I need her. Even as a young child, I did things by myself. That's how it had to be. She was the last one in my family, and I couldn't need her. I was independent, and that's how I wanted it to stay.

The morning air was cool and crisp. It was clear today, pretty rare in the Fire Nation.

I breathed fire into my hand to keep warm. I rubbed my hands together furiously and put them on my face. That's better, I thought.

I threw some clothes on and went to the water basin to wash my face. It was ice cold from the night before. I held it in the air and put flames under it to make it warm. Fire came in handy in the morning. I splashed the water on my face and looked out the window. It was actually hard to see anything; the window was so dirty, scratched and discolored. But I could see that the sun was close to coming up, so I walked outside.

I held a small but bright flame in front of me; it was still dark. I walked up to the tallest point in the village. I practiced my Fire Bending there at sunrise every morning. As I walked up there, I watched the East horizon. It was completely mountainous and so beautiful.

Yellow orange peeked up from the valleys and my body started to tingle. This happened every time, and I loved the feeling.

I squatted low and breathed in... and out. I turned to the side and punched twice, then once again sending flames everywhere. I kicked and turned, resulting in a line of fire in the air.

I was just warming up.

I was learning this new move. The idea was to create a twenty foot high ring of fire. It was more of a defensive move, one of the few in the entire art of Fire Bending.

I almost got it before last time. I thought about the moves. One hand stretched out in front, the other in back. Wrists perfectly vertical. A strong stance. You had to move your arms to the side, then lift them high in the air. The movements were easy, but you had to be perfect.

I tried it, and was surrounded by a twenty foot high- ring of fire. I raised my hands higher, and the flames with it. I looked turned my head up so high that I nearly stumbled into the opposite side of the ring.

"Whoa."

I lowered my arms down. "Moving on."

_Maybe I could try_, I thought. I needed to be more than prepared for the fight tomorrow. I needed to know everything. I was going to try to conjure lightning. I had never personally been taught step by step how to do it, but I had seen someone teaching someone else.

A wizened old man was teaching a younger boy, step by step. I was hiding in the bushes, watching them from far off, so I couldn't see their faces. I could just barely make out what they were saying though.

'Lightning is not like ordinary Fire Bending. It is not fueled by emotions. It requires total peace of mind. Peace of the mind is absolutely necessary to separate energy in your body. These energies are positive and negative. This is extremely difficult to do. Once you separate these energies, you can not control the lightning; you are merely its guide. When the positives and negatives come together, you create lightning. Now try this.'

The old man made strange motions with his arms, and lightning shot out at a tree nearby to me. I had ducked down in the bushes and scrambled off before they could find me.

I tried to imagine his motions and mimic them exactly. I tried once, and nothing happened except a small spark. I yelled in disappointment. I was used to doing things the first time, why couldn't I do it?

"Just stay calm," I muttered to myself. I tried it again. Nothing. Again. Nada. One more time? Not even sparks.

I groaned. "Why can't I do it?!" I tried the moves one more time without thinking in fury. Lightning shot into the sky. I smiled big and was so excited I was nearly jumping up and down. I walked back to the village, singing to my self.

Note, I'm only egotistical when I'm happy. Very happy.


	2. Creation

**Author's Notes: **A chapter with actual Avatar people now! I will be switching POV's (point of views) a few times, beware. The girl's name is Mika, in case you're wondering. Deds go to celtic goddess of fertility. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." But if I did, you wouldn't be reading this, because I wouldn't be a fan, I'd be a creator. So if none of the people who own Avatar can post here, why must we write this? Exactly.

* * *

The day turned out to be scorching hot. My nerves for tomorrow didn't help much either. I was sweaty from head to toe. I couldn't stand it! I loved heat, hated sweat. I headed to a nearby stream, about a half mile away where I usually bathed.

"Ouch!" I stepped on something hard and grabbed my foot.

"What the," On the ground where I had just stepped was a blue and silver boomerang. I thought I was the only one who came here.

I looked up, and was face to face with an extremely pretty Water Tribe girl in a fighting stance.

"Go away." Her voice was shaking with fury. I was scared, and about to throw flames at her. But before I could do anything, I was slammed against a tree by a giant wave, and rendered unconscious.

(Katara's POV)

"Appa, yip, yip." I steered this time. I looked back, a long time after and saw the girl still there on the tree, head down, body limp. I had bound her to the tree to avoid her escaping. I was afraid she could be dead.

Yes she WAS a Fire Bender, but she was just 16, maybe. I couldn't leave her there. Maybe she could teach Aang, and I wasn't a murderer. It simply wasn't in my nature to hurt people. Maybe Zuko... no, even that I couldn't do either. We had to go back.

"Hey Sokka," I said.

"What's up?" he replied coolly.

"Um... I think I left my water skin back at the stream. It'll just take a sec." I hated to lie, but I had no choice. With that I turned Appa around toward the stream.

(Mika's POV)

"Uhh," I moaned. I woke up in the middle of night sitting against a tree. I was so cold and a little scared.

"What happened?" The girl's face came into my mind.

"Her."

My body was stiff, so much that I could hardly move. My head ached terribly, too. I felt the back of my head, where there was a sizeable bump. I saw ropes on my lap and my shoulders. I was about to burn through them, but they were already cut. The Water Tribe girl came out of the bushes where she was hiding and approached me. I struggled to my feet and shot flames at her.

"Leave me alone!" I demanded. She put them out in mid-air with water.

"I'm trying to!" she yelled back. "Just- wait!" She stuck my feet to the ground with ice, but I quickly melted it and was about to shoot lightning at her. The girl raised a giant wave above me and I put my arms down.

"Ok," I gave in. She bended the wave back into the stream.

"I need to talk to you. I'm traveling with the Avatar. He needs a Fire Bending teacher. I was wondering... if maybe you can teach him. You seem like an excellent Fire Bender. Oh yeah, my name's Katara." I scooted closer to her and we sat on the ground. I was still a little scared that she would all of a sudden turn on me, so I kept my guard up.

"I would love to, but my village and I are in battle tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh." she sounded shocked. "I knew you were good, but I didn't know you were a warrior. Who are you fighting?"

"Zuko and his army."

"But aren't you Fire Nation, too? Aren't you fighting your own nation?" Once again Katara sounded shocked.

"Well... yeah." I talked somewhat softly. "Um, no offense, but when I first met you, I thought you were a crazy person. People aren't always what they seem at first." Katara was about to say something, but I started talking before she could. I hung my head. "Neither am I." I paused and looked up at her.

"When the war started 100 years ago, about 40 Fire Benders escaped from the Fire Lord. They wanted nothing to do with the war, and were actually against it. They hid away in barren uninhabited Fire Nation ground, where they developed a secret community. These people had been wanting and dreaming for years of attacking the only thing stopping the war from ending: Prince Zuko. He was the only thing keeping the Avatar from getting to the Fire Lord. But only a couple months ago, the village leader started planning on taking action. We don't call ourselves Fire Nation." I paused again. "I don't call myself Fire Nation. I'm one of them. By the way, you better get out of here. The bad Fire Nation is real close to here. My name's Mika." I stood up and walked home.

I couldn't hear her, but after I left, she whispered, "Bye."

* * *

**After Notes:** Short... next ones longer. Promise!


	3. War

**Author's Notes: **This is dedicated to CGOF, and

**Disclaimer:**

**Warnings:** Rated T for blood, fighting, and very minor language.

* * *

I was almost to the village when I felt my head again. "Huh?"

I knew my bump was there, but what wasn't was my hair tie. It belonged to my great grandmother, and was a family antique. I loved it so much! I must have left it back at the stream.

"Ugh." My legs ached, my head hurt, I was dead tired. But I found myself trudging back to the stream against my will. When I finally got there, I searched the grounds.

"Katara? Have y- oh yeah," I remembered now. My hair tie was nowhere to be found, but a scrap of parchment was thrown into the center of the clearing. I picked it up and dusted it off.

It read,

'Mika, I didn't really get to say goodbye, so I am now. Good luck fighting Zuko. Beat him for me!' I laughed a little when I read this.

'By the way you left this.' I found my hair tie inside the scroll and fastened it into my hair.

'And if you ever need me, I'll be there for you. I promise we'll find a way. Good luck again. Katara.' I grinned, thinking of that pretty little sociopath, now my best and only friend. I walked back to the village, now feeling warm and content.

* * *

Next morning I woke up, still tired. Maybe I could sleep in for a little longer... I tried to close my eyes again, but was shaken by my mother. "You're always up before the sun, and now when it counts you chose to sleep in?" she said playfully.

"Mother," I said, eyes half closed, not really to anybody. As I stood up, I had a weird gut feeling. I didn't know what it was, quite. Excitement? No, that wasn't it. I tried to ignore it, but it grew stronger.

Regret.

I didn't know why I felt like this. What did I have to regret? I've been looking forward to this for months, so I must be imagining it.

I strode over to the glass case on the wall that held my fighting uniform. It was my brother's spare one, identical to the one that he was probably wearing right now. I stepped into the suit, and didn't feel like a girl anymore. I felt like a warrior. I touched my shoulders and looked in the mirror. I looked like a warrior too.

I walked outside to meet the rest of the village. "Are you ready?" One of the younger warriors asked me.

"I think so." He nodded. The village leader stood in front of the warriors. There were 20 of us, but not many were skilled.

"Forward!"

* * *

As the line of warriors came closer to Prince Zuko's ship, my excitement grew greater. With every step, my heart pounded harder.

I looked at everyone. I was the youngest of all of them, and one of the only girls. I felt out of place at first, but I _belonged_ here. I was going to help end this war. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I kept walking right into the man in front of me as everyone stopped. He turned around and looked at me and gave me a 'What are you doing, kid?' look. My face turned hot and I started to blush.

I shook it off, and finally noticed that we were face to face with the ship. It was right on the shore. It was black, ominous, dirty death, it seemed like.

In a few seconds, my life was about to change. I didn't know how, but it would. I knew it.

My body shook as Prince Zuko walked off his ship onto the dirt, about ten yards from the front of the line. I stared at the scar on his face and almost winced. For a split second, I imagined the pain he must have felt, probably a blinding pain. I thought it must still hurt him now, having to walk around with an ugly mark for everyone to see.

I shook the thought out of my mind. He was the enemy. I couldn't show compassion, I couldn't show anything.

"Why are you here?" Prince Zuko yelled, his face hard, feet apart. He seemed really annoyed.

Our village leader, Takashi, approached Prince Zuko. "Stop following the Avatar. Turn your ship around and go home," he said calmly.

"And why should I listen to you? I'm the Fire Lord's son. You should be bowing at my feet, not ordering me around! Nothing you say will change the course of my ship. Return to your village, peasants."

Takashi came closer to Prince Zuko. "I have brought my village to fight. If I were you, I would leave, unless you'd like another scar to match." He spoke so softly, though so sinister and serious. Prince Zuko touched the mark on his left cheek.

"Then fight! I'm not afraid of you," Prince Zuko said. I was scared to death, but this was what I'd been waiting for. Everyone on Zuko's ship came down onto the dirt. Their white masks hid their faces, and I wondered if they were as scared as I was. Prince Zuko and the leader of Katokai bowed to each other. Fire rose into the air.

* * *

We separated ourselves into individual duels. We fought one person, Prince Zuko against the Katokai leader while the rest of us fought Zuko's crew. I guess it was instinct, and anyway we only had a split-second to analyze _everything_.

I punched fire at one of Zuko's soldiers. He did some fancy move at my and sent three fireballs at me. I blocked myself with my arm. I kicked around to make a line of fire at him. I swung my arms round my head and closed them together to make swirling fire fly at him. He jumped and missed it. I was exhausted and breathing hard, but I had to keep going.

I sent an inferno of kicks and punches, some of them licking his armor. I was winning. Ha. I sent yet another streak of fire at his face, this time knocking off his mask. _Damn, this guy's only a kid!_ He had an extremely young face, with golden eyes and pale skin. Why was he here? His lip was dripping blood, and his dark hair tangled under his helmet. Stupid me hesitated, leaving him time to conjure a mass amount of flame to hurl at me, but I defended myself instead of striking. I made a ring of fire round me to catch my breath for a moment. I couldn't see anything from within the fire, and anyway the sweat was getting into my eyes. I finally lowered my arms, ready to fight again. But as soon as I let my arms down, I felt a piercing burn on the back of my neck. "Eee...ah," I gasped. I grasped my neck and screamed. I fell to my knees. Burning tears fell down my cheeks. It hurt so bad, I wanted to die, right then and there. I tried to get to my feet, but collapsed to the ground. I could bring myself up enough to turn my head to look behind me. I could only see one man standing. My vision blurred, but I knew that face, and I would never forget it. I would never forget the man who laughed at me while I was on the ground crying. I would never forget the man who kicked me while I was lying helpless. I would never forget Prince Zuko.


	4. Imprisonment

**Author's Notes: **Did I actually just post an unfinished chapter?? You'd think after about 8 postings I would get it right. Anyway, this chapter is longer... 1000 words longer. And if it seems choppy and separated, it's only because Nick (the site I first posted this at) only allows VERY SHORT chapters. Sorry!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar, and neither does Sasuke. But I DO own a love of both...

* * *

I woke up in some strange, dirty, small prison cell lying on the floor.

"Let me out!" I tried to scream, but my voice was hoarse.

"Please!" No one answered my cry. There were no windows to the outside except for a small barred square in the otherwise solid door. I was cold and isolated.

"Please," I cried. I sat sobbing, hopeless. My neck hurt so badly, it stung and burned at the same time. I sat in the corner, wondering how life could go on, how long I would be here, what would happen to me next. I wouldn't do anything now; maybe I was dreaming a sick, cruel dream. I lay there, curled on the ground waiting to wake up.

I never did.

I stayed there for hours. Maybe I could burn a hole through the door, and I had nothing to lose. _Nothing_.

I unleashed every ounce of power I had left in my weak body to accomplish something, but with no avail. I kept at it, I had to.

"It won't melt." I fell back, startled by the sound of a voice.

I stopped trying, and strained to look through the window.

"Who's there?" I called. No one answered. No footsteps were to be heard. I plopped on the floor once again and kicked the door. I groaned.

"Why?" I cried weakly. I started sobbing again, sorry for myself. I would never get out of this death-trap.

* * *

I lay there awake the whole night, finally giving up sleep. I was too scared to be scared, too tired to be tired. I heard heavy footsteps storming in the corridor. The handle of the door turned, and a large, rough Fire Bender came in.

"What do you want with me?" I called, backing into the wall. I held fire from my palms.

"Just wanted to say good morning!" he said with a sickening evil smile. He walked closer to me, and I pushed against the wall.

"And good luck with your job." He pushed me forcefully from behind and out the door.

"Let me go!" I squirmed, but he held me firmly and dragged me out on deck.

"The prince needs a servant for a few days," he said in my ear. "Lucky you." he said. "And don't try anything funny girl, or next time you might not wake up."

I stamped on his foot, and he pushed me toward Zuko. He was standing on the edge of the boat, looking out at the sea. I stood as far away from him as possible.

"Go clean the deck," he ordered, not even looking at me. How could he be so disrespectful? How could he live with himself, ordering around the people he injures? I hated him, I always will.

"Yes sir." He snapped around at me, and I ran below deck to get a mop and bucket. As I walked back up the steps, I tripped and fell flat on my face, spilling the water.

I heard Zuko yelling from up-deck, "Hey! What's taking so long?" I gathered the bucket and mop, furious. I went back to get more water, when I saw two men talking in a room, door almost closed. I could tell they were trying to talk quiet, so I pressed my ear against the wall.

"What will we do with that kid?"

"I don't know; she's useless. There's no way she'll speak up." I pressed closer. "I say we sell 'em. You can get a pretty good price for young kids, Hikai."

"We better go feed that Takara girl, no one wants a scrawny slave." The man chuckled for no apparent reason.

"I think it's Katara," the other said. Katara! She was here! I was so excited for a moment, until I remember what they would do to her. They couldn't! I kept telling myself that it wasn't true, that I must be mistaken. But in the back of my mind, I knew that she was in a fatal position. I couldn't let them do that to her! I looked behind me, and there stood Zuko.

"What are you doing?"

I stuttered. "N- nothing." He kicked me, hard.

"Now get to work, useless." I stumbled off, already scheming up a plan.

* * *

I lay on the ground, cold, aching, hungry, furious inside. I couldn't let it show, who knew what they would do to me. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I wanted to go home, with my family, not be a prisoner here. Maybe they would feel sorry for leaving me to be wasted by a bunch of Fire Benders! But I wouldn't care. I couldn't. I wasn't home, who knew when I would be.

I had to focus on what was important: Katara. I couldn't let her end up like me, she was my friend.

I had spent the whole day thinking of a plan to let her free, and if lucky, possibly share her freedom. I looked at the hourglass in the corner: it was early morning already. I couldn't wait any longer. I stood up and grabbed my cloak, piled up in the corner.

I took my hair tie and put the thin end into the keyhole. I turned it slowly, careful not to break it. _Click_, the doorknob turned. "Yes!" I whispered.

I opened the door, ever so slowly, trying to hide its rusty creak. I shut the door behind me, and walked into the hall. My footsteps were soft, making no noise. They only thing I heard was the sound of the waves and my own breathing.

I poked my head out through the door that led to the deck. In the far corner was a guard, leaning against the wall, apparently sleeping. No one else was there.

The door that I needed to go through was about ten feet away from the guard.

I closed the door behind me, took a deep breath, and tried to gather myself.

I walked outside and toward that door. I tried to go in a quick walk, crouching low. I looked at the door, then to the guard, and not at the ground in front of me.

I tripped over a rope, and fell, my knees banging against the metal. I shrieked when I hit the ground.

I tried to get up when the guard stirred and opened his eyes.

He strode toward me.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

I breathed fast, trying to back up into the door from which I came. I shook my head furiously as to say "Nothing." The guard went from a jog to a run. He shot fire at me, but I just barely dodged it.

"Get back here!" he demanded, but I turned and punched flames right back.

He chased me all around, his steps pounding on the metal of the floor. My foot slipped, and accidentally sent a line of flames back at him, knocking him to the ground. Before he could get up, I darted for the door.

I heard shouting and running from below deck.

When I was a foot away from that door, guards flooded in from the other door. I ran inside, and pushed my back against the door. But there were a dozen of them, it was no use. I tried to weld the door shut, no good either. I heard the footsteps and shouting get closer, so I ran for it.

I sprinted down the hall, and into a room. I locked the door behind me, and ran into a closet. The closet was smaller than it looked. I squirmed trying to get comfortable, not that it really mattered.

I heard a torch light, but all I could see was pitch-black.

Men were talking. "If you're in here, come out." I made no noise. The room was very large. I heard items being ruffled, and not much else.

"C'mon she's not in here," one of them said. I let out the breath that I had been holding for who knows how long.

But I had no reason to relax. Katara was in here, somewhere, and I had to find her.

After a few minutes, I stepped out of the closet. They wouldn't look that long for me, would they?

I exited the room, creeping along the wall. I looked through the cracks in the door at each room. There were numerous sleeping guards, storage rooms, and some just plain empty rooms. I came to a different, larger double-door trimmed with gold. I could guess who was in there, so I didn't even dare look.

I tiptoed down to the next door. I heard a murmuring that wasn't there before. I peeked through the crack in the door, seeing a squirming figure in the corner. Katara!

I opened the door and rushed to her aid. I helped undid the tie on her mouth so she could speak. She exhaled and smiled wide.

"Thank you, thank you," she whispered.

"How did you end up here?" I asked.

"I w- why are you here?" she said.

"Oh yeah. I was captured while I was fighting. Now I'm Zuko's servant. I've had an awesome week, haven't you?" My sarcastic smile turned into a hopeless frown. "Please, tell me what happened to you," I questioned.

"I was taken aboard about three days ago."

I interrupted her. "We fought about three days ago, how could I not know you were here?" I pressed my hand against my forehead.

"I was wondering," Katara said, "How _did_ you find out I was here?"

"I heard some of his crew talking about you," I answered. Her face turned white, even whiter than it had been before. "They were going to sell you as a slave." I hung my head. "That was why I came here, to rescue you."

"They can't do this!" she yelled. I heard running coming from the hall.

"Now see what you've done? Come on!" I pulled her up from the ground and we ran. We ran, and ran.

"Stop!" they yelled, but we only ran faster. They blasted fire at us, but Katara put it out before they could reach us. My sides hurt and my lungs burned. We ran, dodging fire every second. Finally, we reached the deck. I would've run with her out onto the dock, and be free- if there was one.

* * *

_Nice going, Mika. Find Katara, rescue her, escape out onto the open sea!_

There was a small island in the far-off east, a couple miles away, but nowhere near my village, my home. I couldn't understand how I could be so stupid! I turned around, and heard running and shouting come from behind the door.

"What're we gonna do?" Katara said franticly.

"I- I don't know." The door slammed open, and Fire Benders flooded in.

"You won't get away this time!" When they got close enough, they blasted fire at us. I returned the flames while Katara lashed them with water, temporarily knocking some down.

"Can you Water Bend us out of here? I don't know, make an ice path or something!" I yelled over the noise of splashing and fire. I still fought, five against two.

"Uuh!" Katara had stuck four of the five to the wall with ice, leaving us with a split second time to think. "I could make an ice raft..."

"Then do!" We fought the one man, confused.

"Aah!" He was washed off board by Katara's wave.

"No, I can't do that," she said.

"Why not!" I was frustrated with her beyond belief.

"I can't make one strong enough to hold both of us, and those guys are about to thaw any second now!"

I would have laughed my head off if our lives weren't in danger. I stood there, imagining all possible choices, but none of them were what I thought useable. There was one that was possible...

"Then go."

"What are you talking about? I can't leave you!" Tears were building up in our eyes. I pushed her toward the edge of the boat. "But what about-"

"Go," I couldn't help but cry as I watched my friend leave, for maybe forever. I didn't look back, it would be too painful.

I gazed up at the stars, forgetting about everything. I envied those stars, they never felt pain. They never had to leave the ones they cared about. I strained not to look down at the deep indigo sea, and keep my eyes off the only thing on my mind.

I snapped out of my sorrowful daze as flames blasted past me. Duh! A load of psycho Fire Benders behind me, and I'm too busy watching the stars to notice! I turned around and punched them back. I dodged flames on both sides of me, and watched their every move.

"Rrah!" I yelled as I lashed flames toward the Fire Benders, scorching some of their armor. I ran around to the other side, side stepping to dodge the flames. I jumped as another one came at me, aimed at my feet. I kept moving round, and they followed at the opposite side. I kicked and punched, fire lighting up the sky.

Finally, my back was to the door. I ran in, almost hit. I slammed the door shut, and ran, ran, and tried to get somewhere where they wouldn't find me. I ran into the first door on the left, the one trimmed with gold.


	5. Facts

**Author's Notes: **Sorry this took forever... I basicly had to rewrite the whole thing. I made it a bit... rougher? This is dedicated to my friend Unique Art, author of Freedom Isn't Free, a truly amazing fic. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar.

* * *

I pushed all my weight against the door; it was heavier than it already looked. I looked past the corner of the gold trim, seeing a face turned sideways, exposing its massive scar. I pulled the door closed as fast as I possibly could, but not fast enough. Zuko had rushed up and seized me by the collar of my shirt. "What are you doing?!" His eyes cut straight into mine, forcing me to look away.

"I- I-," A guard had ran up beside me.

"She helped the peasant escape. She's nowhere near here anymore." Zuko signaled him to leave, along with the others that had tagged along. It was likely that they were only there to help the dude force some sort of punishment on me. _Psh_.

"I'll deal with you later." He tightened his grip on my collar. "Apparently, five of my men can't keep you from making chaos for more than an hour, so I guess I have to monitor you myself." His voice steamed. However, it wasn't with rage. I couldn't tell what was going through his head, but whatever it was, couldn't be pleasant. "From now on, you'll never leave my sight." Though his voice was calm, his menacing stare never failed. He dragged me by my collar into his room, and led me to a steel door. The handle creaked as he opened it. Dust wandered off the door into my lungs. What was behind the door was what looked like an empty broom closet, water stains on the roof. There was charcoal spread all on the floor, and there were cracks in the metal.

"This is just a-"

"Your new room. You will never leave my sight, haven't you heard?" My mouthed gaped open at what he had just declared. He fed off my misery, my pain. The jerk. "You'll be training with me tomorrow. I don't want to waste a good Firebender. There are never enough people on my crew," he said. "Good night." He pushed me into the closet and turned off the light. It was pitch dark in there. There was barely enough room to lay down straight, so I went into an uncomfortable curl. I tried to sleep all my pains away, but it would be impossible to on this wet prison ground. But finally in the dead of night, I managed.

_I stood somewhere, somewhere familiar that I had never been. The sky burned red, the sun immense and dying. In that somewhere familiar, strange figures floated in the distance. Their faces were blurred and unreadable. As they approached me, their figures became clear. "Dad!" I screamed. He failed to smile or show any emotion at all. I yelled their names one last time and attempted to run towards him, but with both no avail. As the sun set in the horizon, they vanished before me and the world became dark. _

I stood erect on the ocean, like it was glass. Waves raged around me, but I stood still. "Mika!" someone yelled. I turned, but could not find the voice. "Mika!" I turned once more, and saw the person that had yelled my name. And they were sinking. Katara was falling into the depths of the ocean.

"NO!!"I sat up, my face wet and tear streaked. I felt the ground below me, making sure I wasn't still dreaming. The floor was moldy but solid, and I remembered that this would be an even worse nightmare.

* * *

Heart still pounding, I opened the door and strolled into Zuko's room, only to find that he wasn't there. The light entering through the small window told me that it was morning already.

I exited onto the deck, looking for someone who could get something for me to eat. I hadn't eaten since- I couldn't remember when. Tell you the truth, I didn't know why food would be on the deck. Too late; my feet already carried me up the stairs.

I found Zuko facing me. He walked toward me and put on a small grin though it didn't look happy. It was likely that he was trying to make this as non-painful as he could. "Ready?" I started to turn back but he gripped my wrist. I tried to break from his grip, but he was strong.

"I just wanted to have something-"

"Eat later." He knew I was starving, that vile, sad excuse for a prince! But I daren't disobey.

I stumbled toward him, so weak I could barely walk. I had no idea what to expect. How well can you swim? Can you burn your own face?

"Show me what you can do," he said, arms crossed. I gathered all my energy and punched twice, kicked around, and made a ring of fire. I sent fire up into the air in a never-ending vertical line. I couldn't remember why that was at all useful until embers rained from the skies. Oh. Zuko grabbed my wrists and pulled me under the tarp, saving me from an exceptionally large flame about to land on my face. "Don't. Do. That." Zuko frowned.

As soon as it had stopped raining fire, we walked back onto the open deck, careful not to step on some still hot embers. "One more thing."

"Yeah?" I wondered what he would have me do next.

"Lightning."

"What?" I could only guess that he would make me do something horrible.

"Conjure it, show me." How did he know I could conjure lightning? So Zuko, are you on crack or marijuana? Or are you just a stalker?

"But-"

"_Try_," he ordered. I separated the energy, made the motions, and was blown aback by a cloud of sparks.

"Again."

"But can't I eat something first?" I was weak and feeble, about to pass out. He paused before answering.

"...Whatever." What did it take to get some manners around here?

We walked about five feet apart at the same pace into the door. He stopped and let me pass him into the door.

"Thanks," I whispered, not for him to hear. We came to a room where there was several of his crew supposedly about their work; they stopped abruptly in mid-conversation as we walked in.

Zuko walked up to one. "We would like some breakfast." I made no comment. I guess I rubbed off a bit of courtesy on Moody pretty fast.

* * *

We walked back into a room, supposedly a small dining room. It was painted a deep red with red banners that sported a gold Fire Nation insignia and had golden silk thread on the bottom that were hung on opposite walls. I looked away and sat down on the cushion. Zuko sat opposite me. He had no choice; there were only two seats in the house. That made me feel a _whole_ lot better.

The table was a square elevation raised from the floor. There was a black tablecloth lain neatly on it.

Soon, a cook came in and set a bowl of steamed rice for both of us. "Thank you," I said to him out of common courtesy. I picked up the chopsticks and ate in silence, or at least until Zuko spoke up.

"Why weren't you able to make the lightning?"

"What makes you think I could ever do it?" He paused as if he were trying to think up an answer that wouldn't make him look bad, which he probably was.

"I don't know," Zuko mumbled. If only I could get inside that little head of his...

"And I can do it. I was just weak and hungry. That's it." I continued. "Can you?"

His eyes wandered around and then down to his food. "Not... really," he confessed. "I've practiced and practiced, day after day, and I always end up being shot back by a cloud of sparks, kind of like you had." Wow, thanks for embarrassing me, Moody! "Did it take you long to figure it out?" he questioned me.

"Well..." I looked up and around. It had actually taken a few days. I was a natural, I guess you could say.

"Great, _you_ can outdo me." He had done it.

"Will you stop insulting me?" I stood up, hands on the table. "You're a prince, for crying out loud! Aren't you supposed to be like, kind?" Like I expected, Zuko was taken aback. "Do I have to teach you to act like a civilized person?" I said loudly. Zuko's face didn't change from its bewildered stare. "You know, that would be too hard. How about lightning. At least you won't feel like I'm on a different level than you, which I am, by the way."

Now he just looked annoyed. I could've sworn I heard him curse me a few times, but I was so over it. "Tomorrow. Sundown. On the deck. Don't be late." I left in a hurry.

It was a long time before I heard Moody leave the room.

I didn't even bother to go back into his stupid little closet. My room, and my room only, was now a decent bedroom down the hall. And the best part was I would probably be pissing Zuko off. It didn't really have a point, but it was fun. _Go rebellions_.

* * *

I awoke peacefully after a pleasant dream, though I had forgotten it. I stood up immediately and strolled out and through the hall. Zuko's door was open for some reason that I didn't know, and at the moment didn't care. The prince was asleep. I studied the steady rise and fall of his chest for a while before deciding sneaking noiselessly into his room. Zuko was resting on a mat, and a pretty dingy one from the looks of it. I scrolled over his vanity, trying to see if he owned anything interesting. Nope, just a bunch of decaying scrolls. I bent down to look in the mirror: I was a mess. I brushed off my shirt and straightened my hair, not that it helped in any way shape or form.

I walked back into the corridor. I would explore today, I guessed. See what I could see, dodge a bunch of Firebenders, don't get caught. That was my kind of day.

I stepped out and into hot, dry air, though I could hardly breathe it in. My breath was stifled. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to be walking around all day in this condition. But did I really have much of a choice?

I ran my fingers on the wall as I walked. The metal was cool and chilled me to touch it. After a good forty-five minutes, I realized I would've been better off sitting in my room. There was nothing but a few portraits and random décor. Not even an angry jerk of a guard. _Come on_.

One of a more interesting objects-probably the only interesting objects- I found on my journey was of a family. A woman, about thirty, stood on the outside. She had beautiful amber eyes and long black hair. There was also a tall man on the opposite side. But what most intrigued me was the little boy in the middle, supposedly five years old. He had the same eyes as what I supposed was his mother. There was an undeniable determination in them, and something else I couldn't find. He had jet black hair pulled up into a ponytail, lopsided but clean. I felt like I knew him, like he was here...

I went on, not finding much else but a bunch of dust and a few off-task Firebenders that didn't even see me!

My "exploration" took until sundown, and it sure felt that long. Sundown! Zuko must already be up deck waiting for me, I thought. I ran like there was something worth running for. I walked out onto the open space, the sun sinking into the endless ocean water. "Ok, we'll start-," I said, expecting to start training right away. But there was no Zuko to train. I stormed into the corridor and through the gold-trimmed door. "I thought we were going to meet on...deck..." Zuko was there all right, facing the wall and tears pouring from his eyes.

* * *

I ran over to the prince, eager to help. I couldn't stand to see anyone in so much misery, even if they were a cruel prince. I kneeled by his side, though he kept his back to the room. "What's wrong? Please, I want to help," I offered. I was almost to tears my self, seeing him. He said nothing. "Please!" I shook him, but he just turned and faced away. I walked away from that stubborn... thing! He wouldn't let me help when he was in pain, I hated him for that!

I plopped down in the center of the room, just staring myself. I looked all over, trying to get an idea of what to do to help, though it was not the easiest thing to do. Something caught my eye: a scroll, moist with water drops. I picked it up, wiping off the water. Tears.

'To the Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation:

Your mother, Fire Lady Ursa, has been missing for some time now.' Not much interesting text, just a bunch of whereabouts and names of which I didn't know. I wondered what he could be so sad about. But the one sentence that made my heart stop, was so horrible; I couldn't read it. But it said,

'As of the 14th of January, the body of your mother Ursa was found at the Fire Nation capitol.'

I went over to Zuko and hugged his shoulders.

"I- I hadn't seen her for so many years. I mean, one day she was here, and then the next day she wasn't. She was missing, b- but I had taught myself to believe she was out there somewhere, alive. But now she's just...gone. You don't know what it's like to be me."

"But I do know what you're going through." Zuko looked up at me, but I only looked down. "When I was seven, my brother went to war. He was 17. He was brave, strong, handsome. He was my role model and my best friend. I loved him so much, more than I could ever love anyone.

"For five years my mother and I waited for him to come home. We would sit outside, watching the open spaces for a fleet of soldiers to come marching home.

"We waited for three more years for my brother to come home. But he never came. No contact, nothing. I knew what had happened, though I tried not to believe it. I taught myself not to think of him, even until now. I didn't want to cry anymore, I couldn't bear more tears."

Zuko wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders, only making more of the silent tears roll down my cheeks. "What was his name?" "Haka-Sai. I became a warrior because of him, and him only. I would finish what he had started. I'm- I'm just going to go." I walked out of the room and into mine, my last memories transferred into sorrowful dreams.


	6. Lesson

**Author's Notes: **So, I thought, instead of slacking off for another week, I would treat you guys to another chapter in honor of the final Avatar epi!! I am like, dying of anxiety in my computer chair!! Only nine hours and forty-one minutes before my life changes forever... Enjoy, people!

**Warning:** Probably my worst chapter yet. Brace yourselves and throw out your torches and pitchforks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." But can I own it after it's over? Please?

* * *

I awoke early that morning. I stroked my face, noticing the tear streaks that stained my cheeks. They must have broken through last night while I was alseep. I wiped them away on my sleeve, leaving my face even dirtier than before. I sat up and stretched my arms, but decided that I was happier in my bed. I lay back down, the idea that I would be able to automatically fall asleep now and not be exhausted the whole day through planted in my head. For me, sleeping was easier said than done. Once I was awake, endless thoughts freely poured into my mind. I couldn't grasp half of them, but they passed through there somehow, cruelly robbing me of any peace of mind.

I looked around, finally giving up on sleeping. Zuko must've already started walking away his troubles, a pretty good idea. I struggled to get up. I sniffed the air around me and wrinkled my nose. "It couldn't hurt to bathe..." _I would hurt not to._ I hugged my elbows, slightly embarrassed, though nobody was there.

I went into a jog out of the room. I went through corridor after corridor, looking for Zuko and/ or a decent bathroom. After about twenty minutes' searching, I entered a room with an enormous tub trimmed with gold. It sported the Fire Nation insignia, like everything else in this piece of shit boat. There was also a more than luxurious sink, toilet and an enormous mirror. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I filled the bathtub with water, all the way to the top. I poured in a purple liquid from a clear bottle, and scented bubbles flowed over the top. I shut off the water and undressed. I stepped into the water, the warm liquid and bubbles engulfing me. I sank down, and everything went away. I felt so nice, and so relaxing, even though I wasn't a "bath" person. I closed my eyes, rested my arms on the edge of the tub, and came close to drifting all the way to sleep.

After another while of lounging, I remembered my clothes. My dirty, filthy clothes. I reached over the edge and dunked them in the water. I let them sink to the bottom so they could soak. I closed my eyes again, or at least until a muffled knock fell upon the door. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" I didn't answer; I was bright enough to know I wasn't supposed to be here. The doorknob jiggled, and a booming knock came from behind the door. "The door is locked! Open up!" I was silent. I studied the doorknob in an unfailing stare. It continued to squirm, and one time it continued its turn. I hate keys.

The door opened a crack, just enough to see the man standing behind it. I inhaled as much air as my lungs could hold, and sank under the water. Muffled from beneath the water, his voice came, "Looks like someone forgot to drain the tub. I guess it couldn't hurt to help!" God, I hate optimists, especially when they have keys.

His arm reached down into the water and felt for the drain. I pushed back against the opposite end of the washtub to avoid his reach. After an eternity, he grasped the plug and pulled it out from the drain. As the water raced away, and the man pulled down his sleeve and wiped off his hands. He finally left the room, leaving me to breathe in peace. I rushed above the water and gasped for sweet, sweet air. "Great, there goes the only relaxing day all month," I mumbled to myself as I wiped away a wet strand of hair off my forehead and gathered my weighted clothes. I stepped out and yanked a light red towel off the bar and threw around me to dry off. If only I could dry my clothes...

I scanned the room for something, anything that would keep me from walking into the world soaking wet. I stopped at this what looked like red plate. I set my clothes on it, and it erupted in a cloud of steam. Scared that I broke it, I pulled my clothes off of the plate-thing, surprised by the water that wasn't on my hands. I guess it did work after all. I still had the idea that had I broke it though; I tended to do break stuff a lot. I tossed it into the trash and slipped back into my clothes and out the door.

* * *

I continued my search for Zuko, as if there was anything better to do. But lucky for me, this time it didn't take an eternity to find him. The first corner I turned, I bumped right into the Prince. "Watch where you're going!" he scolded.

"Sorry, sorry." I backed away a little. I frowned at him and gave him a somewhat dirty look. He dusted himself off before actually noticing who he had yelled at.

"It's..." He growled. "Ok." He looked up and down me and put on a slightly confused look. "Wait a second, how did you get all-,"

"So I was thinking that maybe we could start training, you know, lightning." I cut him off. I leaned my shoulder against the wall. "It would really take your mind off things."

"Yeah. Sure."

Zuko strolled behind me as we entered the open deck. I salty air whipped my face. I faced him as we moved into the center area. His arms and chest were bare and his hair blew into his face.

I looked around for a moment or two, trying to figure the best way to approach this. I mean, he was a total jerk, but he just lost his Mom. Zuko raised an impatient eyebrow. _He's hurt. He's just a little more irritable_. _Cut him a little slack._

I clapped my hands together and finally spoke. "Ok, so let's start with the basics: your stance and breathing. Follow me," I instructed. I squatted and took deep breaths through my nose and out my mouth. With slight hesitation and remorsefulness, he did the same. I nodded in approval. "Now, for making the lightning." I told him everything I had heard from the old man; hopefully it would help him half as much as it helped me.

"You sound like my uncle when he tried to teach me this," he said as a weary look fell upon his face.

"Um... I guess that's pretty weird..." I sighed, trying my best to not hurt him, even a little. "Just try this." I performed the accurate movements and lit up the sky.

I noticed that Moody muttered a one-syllable word under his breath.

"Thanks," I said a little louder. Zuko threw me a look.

He drew a deep breath and, in a failed attempt, mimicked my movements. I examined his every move, ready to critique every flaw. The final movement; and he was blown aback by a cloud of sparks. He groaned as his back hit the ship wall. I bent over to help him up. I grasped his hand as he came up off the ground. I wiped my hand off as soon as I had finished picking the prince off the ground. "Not easy, is it."

"You have no idea." Zuko bit his lip, almost like trying to conceal a smile.

"Right..." As soon as we had resumed a proper position for training, I continued to instruct him. "You're too tense. I could see it in your arms. You gotta loosen up. Try it again." Zuko did as instructed. Still tense. "No. You're still focusing on problems and stuff like that. Just focus on the three words: Peace. Of. Mind. When you balance hate with happiness, you'll be a little closer to peace of the mind. In a way, you're movements and thoughts are connected. Try it one more time; I'll guide you through it."

Slowly, he tried at the motions. I lightly gripped his forearms, every now and then stopping and adjusting a position. It really bugged me that he kept glancing down at me every other second. On the last motion, I extended his arm, softly sliding my hand over his arm, slowly feeling every muscle. In those few seconds, he went from menacing and irritable, to just strong and complicated. It was something I couldn't understand, and didn't even know if I wanted to. Zuko wouldn't let me either.

"What are you doing?" Zuko's voice brought me back to the strange place we call earth.

"Huh? Oh, just tired. You look kinda tired too. We should just get some rest," was all I said as I walked away.

**Author's Notes:** Too soft, too short. Told ya.


	7. Outburst

**Author's Notes: **Here it is... the long awaited chapter 7. I hope you enjoy it... rewriting this was absolute torture. TORTURE I TELL YOU!! There was a part that was like, 600 words, that I had to rewrite. It majorly sucked.

**Deds:** Unique Art, Avatar Airis, and Celtic Goddess of Fertility. I wish there were more... -hint hint-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." This is the seventh chapter. Shouldn't you know this by know?

* * *

I exhaled a deep breath of uncertainty as I walked down the corridor, a vague feeling of eagerness developing in my gut. I just decided to go back to my room, and nothing else. I was done for today.

I took a different route this time. I passed another portrait of that family- this time with a devious looking girl demanding the front, and no mother.

I looked at my ground as I kicked around the dust in front of my feet. My eyes shifted back and forth, checking for a door with a long scratch etched in the metal. That was the only thing making the door to my room different than the hundred others.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw it. Not a scratch, but a glistening something peeking out from behind a door left slightly ajar. It was open, a tiny crack, just enough to know that it was open at all. Cautious, I pushed the door open all the way. Near my feet was that shining thing- A red velvet bag of rubies and black diamonds.

Oh. My. God. I had never, in my entire fifteen year old life, seen this much treasure in one place. And since I wasn't stupid, I stuck more treasure than I had seen in my fifteen year old life inside my pocket.

And treasure was almost the least of it. More than dust-bunnies, unimportant scrolls, and a bunch of Fire Nation trash: this room was wall-to-wall sloppily tacked up wanted posters, ominous weaponry, and more gems (than I could carry.)

My eyes fell onto the wanted posters first. Most of them illustrated a boy dressed in yellow and red holding a long stick. He sported strange tattoos, and looked about 12. "If you find this boy, turn him in to the Fire Lord for a reward of 20,000 gold pieces."

_That would set anyone for life! And anyway, how much could a little kid do to be worth so frickin much?_ I poured over those posters trying to find the thing that was tapping at the back of my mind. Maybe it was something about how he looked...Airbender tattoos. Of course! This was an Airbender, and the last. He was an Avatar! An entire nation was after the world's last hope for peace.

I pinched my eyes closed in anger. This was why I was apart from the rest of my hopeless nation. I wanted to save the world, and not destroy it. And nothing more.

I tore that poster off the wall, and froze. Under it, was another.

But this time, it was a face I knew.

The leader of Katokai.

I pulled it off the wall and read it to see what kind of lies the Fire Nation had made this time: "For treachery to the Fire Nation and ambush of Fire Nation royalty. 300 gold pieces will be rewarded for arrest of Takashi."

_No..._ I balled my hands into fists in fury, but it wasn't a lie. I would get revenge, somehow...

I exhaled my frustration in a somewhat failed attempt of calmness. Though a pretty strange place to meditate, I collapsed into a cross-legged sit. I positioned my hands into this strange curl and closed my eyes.

My heart skipped a beat as I shot up, startled by a crashing noise. I saw a bow and set of arrows -still quivering- on the ground. Cautious, I picked it up by my fingertips like it was a delicate and fragile piece of china, though it had a few careless scratches. I blew the dust off it as to see all the intricate details that I hoped would be engrained in the dark wood. I strung a makeshift arrow to the thinning string. I gripped the bow in my right hand and pulled the arrow back in my left.

"_You hold it like this," Haka Sai instructs. "Good, you're doing great. Now: inhale as you pull the bow back, and make sure you exhale as you let it go. Just like the bow, first all the force accumulates, then rushes out; like breath. Sorta like Firebending too. Are you ready to try it?" He rests a hand on my shoulder. _

_"Ok, I guess." I inhale, pull the string back, concentrate on the shining apple that I am aiming at, exhale, and let the arrow fly. I hear the soft twang as it zooms through the air and savor the expected splash of juice and the soft thump as the apple hits the ground. "I did it, Haka, I did it!" I jump up and down in excitement. _

_"That was great! Maybe if you're lucky you'll get as good as me one day." He chuckles and bends down to kiss my cheek. _

_"I'll try." I watch him walk into the house and disappear behind the door._

I wiped away the stay tear that had escaped from my eye. I wished more than anything for him to be with me now, and get me through these horrible days. But fact of the matter was that he would never be with me again, no matter how much I wanted him to be. And I had to accept that once again.

I tore down the poster of Takashi and the Avatar and ripped them for nobody to ever see again. My eyes came back to the bow... I stuffed it under my arm and hid it behind my back. It was the closest thing I would ever have to my previous life, and I would never let it leave me.

I edged out of the room and headed towards mine.

I walked along the empty halls, spiritedly looking once again for my bedroom. I didn't even notice any living thing other than myself until I was soaked in hot tea. "Excuse me, Miss," came a calm voice, and one that I vaguely knew...

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you," I apologized. I went to hide the bow; unfortunately, it was on the floor in plain sight. I bent down to pick it up and started to run, but the old man's hand gripped my shoulder before I could. My shoulder ached: people just love to put their hand on my shoulder lately.

"It's Ok, I won't tell," he added in a whisper. "It's one of our oldest ones, it surely won't be missed." The old man's voice was soothing and wizened, and one of the most comforting I'd heard in a long time.

"I guess I'll be going then," I said as I edged off toward somewhere, only to be stopped – again – by him.

"Why don't you come and have some tea with me? You look tired."

I hesitated, unsure about whether to accept his offer or refuse. "Ok."

"May I take this for you?" He gestured toward my bow – I guess it was mine now. He stole it away in a room behind a scratched door. How in the hell did I miss that?

I strolled behind him for a short while until we came to a room with no door. It was sort of like the room that I had the meal with Zuko in, except much more relaxed. On either side of the room there were line ups of flickering candles, leaving dancing shadows on the walls. The elevation in the center of the room was the same, the cushions no different from the main dining room. It was simple, and just peaceful.

"What kind of tea would you like?"

"Green, please." I actually wasn't big on any tea; I was more of a water person. The old man poured me the piping hot drink in an intricately detailed red and gold porcelain cup. He poured some for himself, and took a long sip from his cup while I hurriedly took one from mine.

There was a silence between us; I thought to myself, And I am here again, because?

"Where are you from?" The old man finally broke the silence; he had at last put the cup down from his lips.

I wouldn't give away my real home; it would be way too risky, especially I was in close alliance with the leader of my village. "Kuzai."

"Ahh... isn't that an island off the Earth Kingdom coast?"

"No... it's a, um, small village in the, um, run-down parts of the Fire Nation. Not popular, eh-heh." I gave an awkward shrug.

I looked around the room, ready to leave here and go to my new self-proclaimed room and play with my bow. Too bad I was stuck in here with a smelly old guy. I cooked something up in my head as I "listened" to the old man go on and on with stories of his almost- conquering at Ba Sing Se.

The old man paused, apparently finished. "Wow, that was cool. I could listen to that story all day... but yawn am I tired! I think I'll go to bed now. So... bye?"

"Sleep well, Miss," he called as I left- possibly a little more hurriedly than courteous. After I'd left the room, I ran like the wind toward my own just for the sake of it. I was in sight of that grey metal door when the ship gave a horrible lurch to the left, knocking me to the ground. My shoulder hit the wall with a lot of force on the way down, almost bringing me to tears. I struggled to get off my hands and knees when I heard violent footsteps come down the hall. I stumbled through the last few steps into my room just before a steaming prince stormed down the corridor.

"Who is changing the course of my ship? What is the meaning of this?" I listened from behind the closed door.

"The Avatar has been sighted at Zijan island, Sir."

"And, why has nobody told me this?"

"We've just been informed ourselves. But it'll take a while to get there; two weeks at the least."

"I don't care! Wherever the Avatar goes, I go. Now get back to work."

I pressed my back against the door as the footsteps faded back into oblivion. It was all silence again. I plopped down on the mat and looked longingly at the bow and arrows. I would, but I had more important things on my mind.

I walked back into the tea-room, and found the old man sitting with a grin on his face.

"I want to ask you something."

"And when I answer, will you actually listen?" he said with a strangely kind smirk. I felt my cheeks become warm.

"Yes, I promise." I took a deep breath. "Why is Zuko so hyped about catching the Avatar? It seems no one else works half as hard as he does to catch the Avatar. I don't understand." The old man folded his arms.

"Prince Zuko is a very complicated young man. You will be interested in his story.

_"Let me in!" the young prince ordered the guards standing watch over the entrance of the Fire Lord's war room._

_"Prince Zuko," General Iroh said to his nephew, laying two hands on Zuko's shoulders. "What's wrong?"_

_"I want to go into the war room, but the guard won't let me pass!" the prince answered, looking up at his uncle._

_"You're not missing anything. Trust me." Iroh led Zuko away from the entrance. "These meetings are dreadfully boring," Uncle persuaded. _

_"If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I should start learning as much as I can?" Prince Zuko said with an innocent hopeful smile._

_"Very well. But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know?" Iroh tried his best not to hurt the young prince's feelings._

_"Thank you Uncle!" Zuko bowed to his uncle, and with an uncle's arm around nephew's shoulders, they entered Ozai's war room._

_"The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here;" the General announced. "A dangerous battalion of their strongest Earthbenders and fiercest warriors," The General slid a piece across the large map to a spot in front of several pieces labeled with an Earth kingdom insignia. "So I am recommending the forty-first division._

_"But the forty-first is entirely new recruits!" an older General spoke out. "How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?"_

_"I don't," the General answered. "They'll be used as a distraction as we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?"  
Prince Zuko stood up, an untimely look of outrage painted on his face. "You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?"_

_The other occupants of the room stared at the young man in disbelief. Zuko's outburst was absolutely unacceptable. It was no way for a prince to act during a vital war meeting._

_"Prince Zuko," the Fire Lord said, stepping out from behind the flames. His voice was cold and unloving. "You should know that your little outburst was an act of complete disrespect. And respect is something you must learn." He looked into his son's eyes. "And an Agni Kai shall teach it to you."  
Zuko looked upon the General. "I accept."_

_At sunset the next day, Prince Zuko stepped onto a dueling platform. He didn't show fear, until he dropped his cloak. On the other end of the platform- the man he was about to attack- was his father._

_Zuko fell to his knees, petrified. "Please, Father! I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"  
Ozai advanced towards Zuko as if his opponent was anything but his thirteen year old son. "You will fight for your honor."_

_Zuko remained kneeling on the floor, only looking up once. "I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son." Zuko's voice shook, as if tears were about to spill through his eyes._

_"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" _

_"I won't fight you."_

_"You will learn respect," Ozai came closer yet to his son. " And suffering will be your teacher."_

_While fearful tears flooding from Zuko's eyes, his father unleashed his most powerful strike to Zuko's face._

"The Fire Lord said that Zuko had shown shameful weakness, and could only return home and have his honor restored by the capture of the Avatar. Does that answer anything?"

I couldn't think straight, only nodded with my eyes staring down in an empty stare of sorrow and disbelief. I finally gathered myself to say, "So that's how he got his scar."

"Correct. He thinks it marks him for who he is; the mark of the banished prince. But he could never be more wrong. He is a strong young man, troubled, but strong," he said. "I think we've talked enough for one day, Miss. I think you'll be happy to get some rest."

"Yeah," was all I said as I left the room.


	8. Disbelief

**Author's Notes: **Tada!! Presenting the all-mighty chapter eight!! It's probably one of the better chapters so far, so please try to enjoy! (Oh, and I gots a new poll up. Its totally random, but its still fun...possibly...)

**Deds: **Unique Art, Avatar Airis, and Celtic Goddess of Fertility. Thank you guys for all da support!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender," and I don't think I own the name Rontu. That name came directly from Island of the Blue Dolphins by Scott O'dell. (FINALLY!! Alternate references!!)

* * *

_Somewhere, a man sits with his back against a highly uncomfortable oak tree. After several seconds' staring at his dinner, he takes a big unenthusiastic bite of the dirty apple before throwing it into a nearby bush. He struggles to get up, his left arm paining him in its crude sling. He doesn't want to get up, he doesn't want to wander through desert and forest and wasteland, he wants to go home. He imagines long day after long day about his family, the one that he knows he no longer has. _

_He stumbles through a wood, seeing a few dirty people jump from tree to tree. He doesn't care; he's seen these people before. He's listened to them complain about their "horrible" lives, infuriating him like everything else in his own miserable life. He has it worst, and he knows it. No family, no home, no friends, no joy. Maybe it was because he didn't know how to get it again, or maybe he just doesn't want it. He doesn't want to become lost again. He looks over years before; maybe it wasn't worth fighting for. But what's done is done, he would be miserable forever._

_He comes to a shallow river. He looks at his distorted reflection in the clear water; seeing a much uglier image than he expects. On his face are deep long scars that run from ear to lip. His once kind grey eyes droop wearily, carrying dark bags under them from the exhaustion of traveling miles and miles with less than minutes of sleep to spare. His hair is scraggly and dirtied with bits of leaves and dirt encrusted in it. He examines the burns on his left arm that still hurt at the touch. As he touches the gash on his forearm that he recently has so kindly received, he cannot help but wince. He has been through so much, too much. He hates his life, almost as much as he hates living. _

_As he notices the full pouch of food and supplies pouring out of a suede pouch a few yards away, he finds it impossible to feel the least bit regretful about stealing it. He needs it more than he feels anyone has ever needed anything, so he deserves this. Living off a few scare bitter nuts and unfamiliar herbs has done him no good, considering how much weight he has lost in a few years' time. His ribs shone through his skin, his stomach is drastically thin and hollow. _

_In the precious few minutes of that night's rest, he has a dream. He usually sleeps painless nights of dreamless sleeps, feeling content for a moment's time. In his dream, he fights a familiar fight, one he had fought a decade ago. He knows he cannot win, but he must try. Flames fly everywhere, both from fellow soldiers and the enemy. He sees he is the last one standing of his troop. He runs, runs into the forest. He is not followed, or so he thinks. He stops in his tracks, for he cannot move any longer. And as a man throws a dagger at his heart, he cannot scream. _

_He sits up, heart pounding, eyes wide in the chill of the night. And it only pounds harder as a burning flame is held beneath his chin._

* * *

I pressed my knuckles against my forehead as I sat on the bed. How could he have been through all that? He definitely didn't act like that innocent little prince anymore; it miraculous how much someone can change in a few years' time. I wished there was something to make me stop thinking of Zuko, because that was the only thing I had done for a while now.

I picked up my bow and dusted it off once again. I started out of the room, until I spotted something shining in the sunlight. I bent over to pick it up, curious at what had so suddenly caught my eye. A dagger – a perfect one, with a mahogany handle and sharp brass blade. Engraved in the brass were the words, nearly too small to read, "Never Give Up Without a Fight" The words were enchanting and mysterious all at once. It wasn't like it was anything special, but it was. I stowed the dagger away in my robe and strolled, bow in hand, to the deck.

I turned around in dizzying circles, looking for something to aim at. For a few moments I considered a cloud, before realizing what I had just thought. In the end I just sat down and held the bow in my hand, aimed at the wall, and with the other pulled the arrowless string back over... and over... and over, until I finally lay on my back. I put my arms behind my head and stared at my first "targets." Seeing as there was only one, I searched my mind for something else. Say a Messenger Hawk was to fly by here. I could steal the message and have something to think about AND cause mischief at the same time! If only there was actually a bird in sight, that would be the day. Instead of letting more thoughts invade the privacy of my own head, I closed my eyes and almost drifted to sleep...

Squak! I sat up, and saw exactly what I expected: a Fire Nation messenger hawk. I can't believe the Universe actually heard me. I didn't even think it that loud.

It had already started to descend towards the ship, but I still readied my arrows. I pulled an arrow back, but I didn't have to. It swooped down toward the ship without falter. It landed right on my shoulder. Its claws dug into my skin, so I made sure to hurry in getting the letter out. I thought about opening it- but I thought it would be more fun to not. On the account that I was a pretty patient person (Ok, on some cases) it wouldn't be that difficult to wait. I thought over all the dumb things that it probably contained – a confirmation that an order of, I don't know, cabbages had been sent.

I stroked the hawk's beautiful crimson feathers and shook it gently. It stirred, and stood up in alert. It ruffled its feathers and flew away into the sunset. I stuffed the letter in my robe and headed into my room yet again.

After setting the letter into the top drawer of a dresser in my room, I went out onto the deck – again. It was my favorite place on the whole ship, and a great place to think. I came here just about every day, and this time I just enjoyed the scenery.

The sun shined a smoldering blaze of red and orange, sinking into the open sea.

The ocean lapped against the ship, begging for attention. In it the distorted image of yellow coy fish were placed, swimming gleefully in the tide. I just stood near the edge, and watched nature dance.

I turned around, the warm summer air kissing my cheeks as it hurried on to somewhere else.

The endless sky shone a tender shade of rose, violet clouds smeared here and there.

The seagulls cried a carefree song as they continued their journey north, not even noticing the big black unnatural object down below.

In all my joyous contentment, I found myself thinking; and not just the daydreams and the head-in-the-clouds 'Ifs.' It was unbearable. The worst thing about having nothing on your mind is having nothing in your mind to stop you from bringing back memories. Painful ones.

I took out the picture of my father that I always kept close.

_Why him?_

I crumpled it into a tight ball and threw it; threw it as far as I could, somewhere he couldn't haunt me.

_Why me?_

I sat in the corner and held my knees to my chest. A silver tear streaked my face.

"Why?"

* * *

I pushed him out of my mind and opened the door to inside. I just went out the door, and hopefully excitement would do me a favor and find me.

I turned a corner, and ran straight into it.

* * *

"Sor-," I started to apologize, but that dude I had just run into shoved me to the wall. Jerk.

"I've had enough of you." His voice was savage and unforgiving, but strangely young. I cowered; backing up against the wall. He was totally invading my personal space here. I mean, seriously, back up dude!

"Wh- what did I do to you?" I voiced my thoughts.

"You wanna know what you did?" He came closer to my face, so close that I could feel his warm breath on my neck. He kept a firm grip on my collar.

"You got me fired; that's what you did!"

"I do-,"

"You released the prisoner, you ambushed the crew! Because of you, I was fired!"

"What do you mean?" I kicked and squirmed but he wouldn't let me go.

"After you left, Prince Zuko had a nice little talk with me! Do you know how irrational he is?"

"Yeah," I muttered.

"I want even," he demanded.

"And how exactly?"

"Agni Kai," he said simply. "Tomorrow night, sunset."

Agni Kai? What? I never had an Agni Kai before, and I don't even think I've seen one! But with a shaking voice and forced sureness, I let out the words,

"I accept."

He let up his grip on my collar and backed away from me. He was young, only about 17. Wait- hold on a second. I knew this dude! I fought him in our ambush! Thank the Spirits that he didn't remember that.

Wait another second... I just agreed to duel the jerk. Major mental face-palm there.

"Wait," I called. He turned back to me. "W- What's your name?" A silly question to ask, but somehow was the most important thing in the world.  
He sported a confused look. But he answered, "Rontu," turned and left.

* * *

I stared out the window for the second hour in a row. I was absolutely terrified. In less than an hour, I would probably be dead. That was a _really_ nice feeling.

The sun hovered above the ocean, preparing to sink. I took a deep breath and set out for the deck.

As I entered the area, I scanned the entire place. The once small and dull space looked twice its normal size, and seemed to threaten me, "No chance." At the very end was Rontu.

He approached me, but I stood still. I wanted to stand up to him and fight, but I remained immobile. But after minutes of trying to move to the center space, my body obeyed.

We were only a few feet apart. Rontu seemed pleasurable, but as for me, I didn't know, or care, how I felt. I just looked to the west at the sun ready to set.

I regained a grip on myself. I was here, and I would duel. I backed away a few feet, as did he. The sun set in the water, and we returned bows. The battle had begun.

I turned, kicked, and punched in a quick flurry of movement. He returned the strike with a few punches of fire. With absolute sureness, I blocked them. I punched again, his actions mirroring mine. He kicked at me, the fire coming closer to singeing my sleeve. Fire illuminated the evening sky.

There was a kick, punch, block, punch and kick again. I had had this battle before.

I sent a line of inferno at him, and that was when I had the chance to win.

He stumbled.

I ran in for the opportunity and swept my foot along the ground right under his. For a second, I considered victory and let down my guard.

Wrong choice.

He got right back up with out even touching the ground, and in succession used a fire blast to knock me down.

On the floor I groaned, in considerable pain from the fall. I hit the ground wrong, and I don't think that worked well for me.

Soon enough, he was standing over me, in a pose to strike.

But he hesitated.

I got up from the ground in a rush and formed electricity on my fingertips. He looked like he was in total shock, but started a kick.

But before our faces could respond, lightning whizzed straight past him and fire didn't even come close to burning me.

While we both stood still.

* * *

I ran through the door, Rontu following behind me. Apparently he was bewildered, and I had a feeling to match.

I cornered Rontu. I hoped he knew what was going on, because I sure didn't. "What ha-,"

"I don't know," he finished.

"Why didn't you kill me?" How easy was it to kick at someone frozen on the spot, and yet we couldn't. He just stood in thought without any trace of an answer.

"What? Why didn't I kill you? Did you wanna be killed or something?" Rontu yelled.

"No!" I answered, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well? What do you want to do now? Just, go back to your room or something, and pretend like this never happened? You know... it might not be that big of a deal."

"No, Rontu, it is. Something in the Universe didn't want us to kill each other. Our minds both wanted us to, but something in our spirits told us not to."

I looked at Rontu, hoping for something to follow what I said. He looked at me, except like I was a child. I could almost see a red mark in the shape of a palm on his forehead without his hands moving at all. "I'm guessing you don't believe in that stuff, do you."

"No; I don't."

"Why, though? Why are you so, 'I must get the ultimate revenge for being fired,' and then, when you don't get it, you just don't care?"

"Why do _you_ care?" He looked at me with so much annoyance, it almost burned. I answered with a look of my own. Because I do. Tell me.

"Maybe I just don't know, Ok?" He bit his bottom lip and cradled his hands into fists.

"I think you do know." My voice softened. There was something he was hiding, and I needed to know what it was.

Rontu looked down, determined to not make eye contact with me. He spoke. "In the first place, I couldn't lose this job. The pay I get here is the only thing keeping food on my family's plates. It's been that way for two years now. I lose my job; I lose everything. Without my family, I couldn't go on. They are the threads that keep me connected to this world, even when they're so far away. And because of that, I can't feel close to them. I don't want to. I don't want to care about them, or care about anything at all. I've always tried to not need something that can be gone so fast." His stare remained to the floor the entire time he spoke. After he had finished, he peeked up at me. "There." Rontu gathered himself before speaking again. "And by the way, don't think you can get away without telling me your life story, or something of the sort." There was a sparkle in his light brown eyes that I couldn't say no to.

"Well, I don't think I can exactly follow that story, but I'll try, if you want."

I leaned against the wall and tried to begin some sort of story. For a second I considered telling them about my village, and how we were all criminals, but then it didn't exactly sound so appealing. "I have an older brother, Haka-Sai. He was like a father to me, and owned a place in my heart that no one could ever replace. He was a warrior. When I was seven and he was seventeen, he left for war. I never saw him again."

"I'm really sorry," he sympathized.

"One of the things that I remember most was that every night, I would lie awake until he came in. He would sing to me in a somewhat off key voice, and sometimes kiss me on the cheek. After that, I would smile and finally fall sleep. I don't know what did it, but he made me forget my worries. I wish more than anything in the world that he would be here to comfort me, just something to make me think he was here." I made a simple smile, one that I would've worn had Haka been here.

"I think I can help with that," Rontu cooed.

He closed the space between us and leaned in toward me.

Next thing I knew, tender lips brushed against mine, and strong hands wrapped around my waist. I couldn't see, and I barely knew where I was. Nothing told me to pull away. I was lost in the moment; lost in Rontu.

Something clicked inside my head.

_What am I doing?_

I pushed Rontu's body away from me, and ran into the Prince's room. This time, I think I may need him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I just thought you guys should know that two of the original names for parts of this chapter were "Yet Another Guy with a Temper" and "Agni Kai with Temper Guy." Well, I didnt actually think you should know that, but I felt like tellin ya. Mhm.


	9. Land

**Author's Notes: **Chapter Nine is here, as you can see. I must warn you, its suckishly written, and one of the worst chapters in a while, but it's important. Oh, and by the way THREE DAYS GRACE 4EVA!! Dey rock!

**Deds: **Unique Art, CGOF, and Avatar Airis, even though I didnt see her last chapter. /

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender," but I do own the pajama's Im wearing at 1:20 on Thursday afternoon. :D

* * *

I ran into his room, and didn't even chase after him when I found he wasn't there. I simply slid down in a corner, held my knees to my chest, and tried to stop thinking; feeling anything at all.

I knew from experience it wasn't easy to do.

That image played over and over in my mind. -_I think I can help with that..._-

It just wasn't right! Anyone could see that. Couldn't they? Or was I just over-analyzing again? It was just a kiss. _A kiss from someone like Rontu._

I groaned. My head ached. I wanted to simply move on from this. Truth of the matter was I couldn't. With me, it was impossible. I hate that about me.

The current question: What am I feeling? I should know that, me being the one feeling all of these things.

_It doesn't matter. Move on._ And so I did. With much effort, I shut out all emotions. I stared blankly, eyes out of focus. I didn't know how long I sat like that, my mind empty as was my stare.

"Er... Can I come in?" Zuko's sultry, imperfect voice poured in through the crack in the door.

"Mhm," I agreed through pursed lips. As soon as his my eyes fell upon his face, I felt again. Don't ask me what.

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice hinted with concern.

I stood up and snapped back into my right mind. "How could you fire Rontu?"

"Who?"

"That poor guy that you just fired! He hated his job, and he only took it to keep his family from starving! I was the one who got into trouble, not him! Did you ever consider that?" I was suddenly furious as I spoke the question that had just popped into my head. _Why did I just say that? Don't I have at least one more important thing to argue with Moody about?_

"I had to," he said firmly.

"I just don't want to talk to you right now, Ok?" I gave up, just like that. I didn't have the energy to converse right now. With haste, I walked over to the other side of the room.  
"Sure, Ok." We just looked around the room, an awkward silence present.

At that moment, the door came open and the old man appeared in the doorway. "Uncle?" Wait that old guy was the Fire Lord's brother? Ok then... It's been a strange day, a very strange day. "What do you want?" Zuko seemed slightly annoyed.

"Zuko! Who is this?" I saw the twinkle in his eye as Zuko's uncle questioned his nephew, a smile on his face.

"Um... Er..." Zuko was at a loss for words. I didn't know why, so I just put on a puzzled expression. Zuko shot me an eager glance. Out of the corner of his mouth, he muttered: "What's your name?" In all this time, Moody had never bothered to ask me my name? What a jerk!

"I'm Mika," I said to the old guy. I didn't have the energy for being sarcastic either.

"Oh, and who _are_ you?" As I searched my mind for an answer, Zuko spoke up.

"A prisoner." He choked at the words. I just realized that I wasn't an honored guest here, yet I was sitting next to the guy who I had once hated more than anything.

I had _once_ hated.

It didn't seem to me that Zuko was someone to hate! He could be kind, sometimes! I tried not to dwell on that thought, for fear of having another internal war between "love" and "hate."

Before Zuko could chase me out, I ran to somewhere else.

* * *

-_An hour before-_

(Third Person POV)

Zuko changed his course toward the crew's quarters to walk over to the other end of the room. From the corner of his eye, red flashed from the window. A sound of flames and yelling was there to support his mental theory. He knew that sound only too well. Now all he needed to find out was who.

Out the window was the horrible image of two people fighting, both of them Firebenders. Agni Kai. Of course. He vaguely remembered the identity of one of the dueling silhouettes: It was one of those guards, Rontu. He was on his way to reconsider firing him, but not anymore.

The other he knew quite well: That oh, so familiar girl. Familiar, nameless girl. He just stood and looked out the window, studying her jet-black hair thrashing madly in the wind. He wanted to stop it, stop the fighting. A girl shouldn't be dueling in an Agni Kai, especially when she's only 15 or so. At a first thought he rushed toward the door, but a wizened hand held him back. "Prince Zuko, I don't think that she would like her fight to be interrupted." Zuko looked into his uncle's eyes, confused. But he trusted his uncle, no matter how much he disagreed. He just turned his back, and closed his eyes, the yells and shouts of anger ringing in his ears.

* * *

Halfway through a step I stopped. I was tired, though I had only run around a corner or two. I wasn't tired of running, I was tired of running _away._ Whenever it was hard, I ran, like I was doing now. I always ran, and when I couldn't stand what I had done, I ran some more. I wasn't brave enough to stand up to troubles, only to escape them. It wasn't the first time I had run away, either.

* * *

_I take the note I had written for a sign of good-bye. I reread it, and read it again. 'No.' I can't take life anymore, not with out Haka. He was my life. I rip the letter into two, then four and eight. I run away from my home, only looking back once. _

_No. _

_I run again, the remains of the letter following behind me._

My thoughts were interrupted by Zuko coming to a halt next to me, immediately leaning against the wall. "I-,"

"I'm sorry," I stopped him before he could say anything. "I- I shouldn't have questioned you; it was your choice," I admitted. He just stood there across from me, mouth agape. I had to say it; it just seemed the right thing to do.

"A- Alright," Zuko said simply. "I- I was just going to ask where you were going." There was a look of innocence on his face as he spoke that I had never seen before.

"I don't know," I confessed softly, and I wasn't lying.

* * *

_I stop in my tracks. It has been a month since I have left my home, and strayed away from all civilization. I spent every moment searching for my brother, but with no avail. I look behind my shoulder, to even more barren land. I feel starved and tired, and try to resist the temptation to head back home. Try and fail._

Zuko didn't say anything. "But there's someplace I want to show you." I beckoned Zuko toward me. I led him around winding corridors and through a few secret passageways. There was this place I found on one of my explorations of this place, yet it never seemed to me like anywhere important until now.

I crouched low under a declined ceiling; Zuko however, didn't. "Er..." Zuko rubbed his forehead; I covered a giggle.

Zuko clumsily stumbled on after me. "C'mon, we're almost there," I encouraged. Finally, the ceiling elevated, and led to a well lit room, the only thing in it a single window and window-seat. Actually, the window took up nearly the whole far wall, letting orange sunlight generously pour through it. "I found this place a couple weeks ago," I said, "and I thought you might like it.

Zuko shaded his eyes in the twilight sun. "It's... bright." I threw him a look. "B- But I still like it." We exchanged awkward smiles.

"Here." I patted the red cushion on the seat next to me. "Sit." Cautiously, Zuko sat on the far end of the seat, turning his head to look at the desert of blue.

"This is beautiful," I said, breathless.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. The sun was about to make a graceful departure into the deep blue sea, making room for the moon...

"Land."

"What?"

"Over there," Zuko said, pointing to a green country, actually really close by. I strained to see it, but I could only see the tip. "Here," Zuko said. "Sit here; you can see better." Zuko laid a hand on a spot next to his lap.

I scooted to the spot, but didn't see the ocean, even though I could see it perfectly. Zuko was sitting so near me, his warm body brushed me gently. I could smell something like Jasmine on his clothes and in the raven-black hair that touched my face.

I looked again out the window. "It- It's beautiful," I said, as the sun sank into the ocean, a prince's scar the only thing visible.

Zuko's head rested on mine as we looked out the window, stars as our only audience.

* * *

I awoke that next morning, a shadow of a grin still on my face. I remembered falling asleep that evening, warm in that particularly cold night. I opened my eyes, ready for whatever today threw at me.

I sat up in bed, a thought immediately hitting me. I hadn't contacted her for at least a month...

I took out a piece of parchment from the drawer and a quill and, after some good thinking time, wrote down the words:

"Katara,

I know I haven't contacted you in so long, and I'm dying to hear from you. We are nearing Zijan Island now, and should be landing very soon.  
It's not exactly a five-star cruise here, but I can pass the time. Zuko can be a pain every now and then, though.

I miss you terribly, Katara, you're my only friend, and I'm lost without you.

Mika."

I grabbed my cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders. I took the letter I had written hastily in my hand and headed to the kitchen. There had to be a glass bottle somewhere, right? I didn't really care what the chances were of a message in a bottle finding it's way right to Katara. All I could do was hope. And do a little bit of dreaming.

I finally slowed my pace as the door to the kitchen came into sight. But the closed door wasn't the only thing stopping me.

"State your business." This was a kitchen, for heaven's sake!

"I am on orders to retrieve an item for the prince," I said in a mock important voice.

"And what shall that item be...Miss?"

"A, um, glass- glass bottle, Sir." My important voice sounded less convincing. The guard nodded and proceeded into the door of which he was guarding and soon came out with exactly what I needed: a small glass bottle; a cork fitted squarely in the opening and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I called as I rushed off toward the deck.

As I reached the final steps, I fell backward. The ship had given a terrible lurch. I fell to my knees, keeled over on all fours.

I expected the ship to trudge on through the water, waves rocking it to and fro, but it did not. I gathered myself to go through the door that led out onto the deck, ready to see what we had hit.

My hand loosened on the bottle, it slipping from my grip and shattering on the ground.

Land.

I ran back into the ship, stumbling a few times on the hems of my cloak. "Moody!" I yelled. No answer, but I didn't exactly expect one. I groaned. "Zuko! We're here!" I pushed my way into his room where he was stirring uncomfortably. "We're here!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. I dragged him behind me as I ran to get out, out of this metal box.

"Slow... down..." Zuko mumbled as I sprinted toward the deck. I finally got there and admired it: No more ship. No more containment. I was free.

For a moment I expected myself to run into the trees, not a care in the world. But, then again, how could I? I was still under the control of Zuko and his crew, and it wasn't exactly easy to get away from them, at least when they didn't disappear somewhere into a big hunk of metal ship.  
The bow lowered onto the dirt and sand, and I pulled Zuko along with me to savor together the first time we'd touched land in what felt like forever.

* * *

_"Before you fight back, I order you to cooperate." The iciest, most evil voice he had ever heard threatens him. It was a girl, threatening him. "Now, tell me where she is."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Breathing loudly through his nose, he tries to speak._

_"Really? Maybe it's the cold." The girl holds the blue flame closer to his neck, the fire growing.  
"Please! I don't know what you mean!"_

_"From what I know, you know a girl named Mika. And I am never wrong. Are you suggesting I am a fool?" She speaks in the calmest voice. _

_He chokes at the name. "No."_

_"Then where is she?" she demands._

_"I don't know." _

_"Are you sure?" She holds the flame so close to him, that the flame licks his chin. He forces himself not to wince._

_"I told you I don't know!"_

_The girl relieves the flame of his throat. "Fine. Leave here, I don't want to see your face again." The girl stands up and walks away. Stumbling once or twice, he does the same. _

_On a second thought, he reaches for a broadsword, and throws it at the girl's turned back. It zooms through the air, straight toward her. But she catches the grip in her hand and throws it on the ground. "I don't have time for you."_

_With defiance, he takes his sword back after the girl is gone, and turns away. Mika is in danger, and he will stop it. But in the back of his mind, he knows that if he hasn't saved her in years, he will never again._

* * *

* * *


	10. Rememberance

**Author's Notes**: I know I'm kinda posting fast, but I really wanna finish up with this story and start a new one. (Me equals anti-multitasking Waffle) Oh, and by the way, Story Alerts is really convenient... Three Days Grace still rocks. Im listening to them right now. The song coincidently reminds me of this chapter... And, it may be just because Im posting fast, but... where are all my lovely reviewers?

**Deds**: Zuko, my newest reviewer Orange Ninja, and my most constant reviewer celtic goddess of fertility. Zuko...because I love him...

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing. Dont rub it in.

* * *

Zuko was the first one to speak, snapping me out of my trance. "We can, uh, go... now," he said, turning to me.

"Oh – yeah, sure..." We walked into a clearing, forest and trees ahead of us. Zuko seemed to know where he was going; I however, had no clue. I looked behind me, only to see the rest of Zuko's crew marching along. In front was the old man, running toward us carrying an oversized piece of cloth and several wooden poles.

"Zu – Zu..." the man said, keeling over, panting and dropping the pile on the ground. "You...her...tent..." The man collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. Geez, the guy had only run a quarter mile!

"Uncle Iroh," Zuko said, offering him a hand.

"Ok..." Iroh held his chest and started to talk real English. "Zuko, you will be putting up camp with your little friend here. You take these," he said, handing us the pile. It contained a jumble of things, most likely a tent and a pack of supplies. Why did we need these? Was the search really this serious? From the look on Zuko's face, he was thinking the same.

"Uncle, I'm sure we won't need all this. The Avatar—,"

"I've been thinking, that you will be more successful in your search if go alone." Zuko pointed to me and started to say something, but Iroh turned and left. He soon returned with a guard, carrying a bow and quiver of arrows, broadswords, a package messily wrapped in brown paper, and a sealed letter. He handed the items to Zuko, who stumbled under the weight of them.

* * *

"Here," I said, offering to take some of the things off his hands. I took the letter and bow. I knew those things, they were _mine_...

Stolen and intercepted, but mine.

I wanted desperately to ask what we were going to do, why we were camping out alone, and a thousand other things, but Zuko started walking into the forest and away from the crew before I could open my mouth.

I looked over my shoulder. The neat lineup of Zuko's men marched along to somewhere where they were needed. One man strayed away, and I could tell by his walk that he was in grief... Rontu. I turned to the front again and closed my eyes.

Zuko and I reframed from all conversation. Maybe he was being all serious, or maybe both of us were unexplainably tired. We had probably walked five miles or so, and by the first my arms and legs ached.  
Zuko strode forward, the items neatly tucked under his arm. He kept his eyes on the map at all times, but occasionally took a hurried look to the side. One time I caught his eyes; they were filled with worry.

"Zuko?"

He mumbled in response. "Do you... er... know where we're going?" My heart raced as Moody did not say anything.

We were lost.

* * *

I jogged to catch up beside him. Our paces-of both heart and stride- were quickening at a significant rate. I stumbled a couple times over some sticks and stones as I looked over at the map. "Here," I said. "Let me see it." Reluctantly, Moody handed over the ripped and tattered map and set it in my hands. I poured over it with great interest in an effort to find where we were. I looked over my shoulder and to the sides over and over, checking for any landmarks; anything, all the while moving forward. "Um... I'm not guessing you know much about reading maps." I could almost feel the cold from the ice of his stare without looking at him. I knew as much as Moody did about where we were- Nothing at all. Hopeless, I handed the map back to Zuko.

A heavy blanket of chilly night fell upon us, only adding onto the heavy weight of worry and stress. Zuko was following the Avatar, and I was following Zuko. And if the Avatar is nowhere to be found, we'll be lost forever. We were now officially hopeless.

The whole time we'd traveled in thick forests and trees. It seemed impossible that there wasn't a simple clearing for at least ten miles. –Why- did Moody have to pick –this- path? I just stared down at the ground, Zuko stared ahead, either way pitch blackness. I swatted unseen wasps off my face- again- and hoped for luck. Any luck at all. At that moment, a dingy ship seemed like a luxurious vacation.

My eyelids became progressively heavy; my shoulders sunk low. I was starving, aching, and tired all at once. This was officially the worst day ever, I told myself. I knew, of course, this probably wasn't true. But doesn't feeling sorry for yourself always make you feel better? With me it sure does.

The moon cowered behind the towering trees, dimming any path of any light that would come through. I was so tired; walking through the trees -for the sixth hour in a row- seemed like an out of body experience. Because when you don't get what you want, you get _experience_.

_Uurrggh_. My stomach yelled at me again for some food. It had told me so many times tonight, but I didn't feel like ignoring it anymore. "Hey Zuko..." I quietly spoke, "Can we eat something?"

"N-... Yeah," he muttered. Without stopping, he reached behind his shoulder and extracted a roll from his pack. He held it over one hand, where he warmed it with a dim flame. He stopped, turned, and handed it to me. "Here."

I stopped walking to take it. I paused with the roll half-way to my mouth to ask Zuko a question. "Why did you make it warm?"

"Well... it tastes good warm. And it's cold tonight."

I absorbed those few words that he said. "...Thanks."

* * *

Though my vision was blurred, I could tell that it was lighter. It was still nighttime though, and the moon was still out. I gathered myself to look around, expectedly at the trees, but there were none in sight. None.

In my head I was screaming, "Hell. Yes." I would've actually screamed it, but my body wouldn't let me.

A clearing.

Camp.

Sleep.

Finally.

I gathered all my energy to run to the center of the clearing, and immediately collapsed into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next day in the early afternoon, camp fully set, a river rushing near me, Zuko leaning against a rock, a blanket carefully laid over me and a pillow under my head. He had done all this, by himself... I was impressed.

Slowly, I got up and folded the blanket neatly and put it in the pile of other supplies. I found a small layout of food –some sort of messy scrambled eggs and a burnt piece of toast-the poor guy must've fallen asleep while toasting it- presumably my breakfast. I took the plate and walked over to Zuko. He took no notice that I was there, and just kept staring into space. I sat next to him and sat the plate on my lap.

"Hey," I said.

Zuko mumbled something back.

"So... whatcha been doing?"

Moody didn't answer.

"I see you've been working out here. Aren't you tired?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Guess so," he muttered.

"Have you had anything to eat?" I threw yet another question at him. This time, his stomach answered with a hungry growl. "Here," I said, ripping off a piece of bread and handing it to him. Zuko reluctantly took it and ate it in small, unenthusiastic bites. I finished my breakfast before Zuko had finished half his piece. I moved my plate in front of me and looked to both sides of me. Slowly, I stood up and walked to the center of the area. I lay down on my back, and placed my hands behind my head.

Something like the sound of a hundred flapping wings came from over-head. I sat up, and found a huge flock of ravens gliding through the sky. They only came around once every year, and coincidentally on the same day of the year as the day of my birth. "Hey Zuko..." I called, eyes still fixed on the sky. "What's today?"

"I don't know...somewhere around the middle of August." His voice was airy and carried a heavy sense of tiredness.

"Ok; Thanks."  
I reached for a nearby twig, and slowly etched a rough oval into the earth. Within it, I drew sixteen little candles. I made a wish to myself and softly, I blew on the picture, some of the dirt smearing.

_Please let my life always be worth living_.

A clearly exhausted voice carried from across the area. "Happy birthday, Mika."  
I couldn't help but grinning. It had been so long since anybody besides myself had told me that. At home, times were so hard that my mother barely had the time to acknowledge me.

I turned back to Zuko –a peaceful, serene, sleeping Zuko. His head was rested on his shoulder; his back still upright on the rock. I grabbed a pillow and carefully tucked it behind his head. Zuko stirred, and went back to sleep. I just stood back, and watched.

I examined the way his chest rose and fall so slowly; how still he was. Nothing could bother him, not even me. I slowly strode to the pile of supplies, a gentle smile on my face. I took in my hand the broadswords and package.

I set down the package for a moment, and admired the broadswords. They reflected the sunlight, creating a glistening shine. They were so... I couldn't find a word for it. The craftsmanship of the weapon was better than any that I had ever seen in my life. I would have taken them and hidden them to keep for myself, but I had already taken the dagger AND bow, so that would be kind of selfish.

I held them by the handles and assumed some kind of pose; one sword above my head, the other stuck out in front of me. I had never been taught to use broadswords, though Haka-Sai knew how. He said he wouldn't teach me because I was too young. Sometimes, I didn't understand him.

I also didn't understand why only the handles were warm.

Carefully, I set them back down and picked up the package. It was somewhat flat, and fitted loose around whatever was in there. The brown paper crinkled as I examined it, turning it over and over in my hands. I looked around cautiously to see if anyone might see me, and slowly untied the string, opening the package concealing the mystery.

It had been opened before.

My eyes widened. I had seen this, this on a man in the wanted posters. The broadswords too...

My eyes quickly averted to Zuko. He couldn't be...

Nervous, I flipped the object over in my hands again, and again. I put it up to my face; some sort of trance upon me. It was like I was wearing some spiritual artifact. It was just so unreal...

_It was a mask of a Spirit- the Blue Spirit._

Lightly, I tied the string to the mask behind my head. I put the broadswords side by side, and looked around. _These things had committed terrible crimes... the Blue Spirit was an enemy of the Fire Nation!_ I thought. _But Zuko was the prince of the Fire Nation..._ It made no sense! Had someone snuck these things into the pile of supplies? Was Iroh even crazier than I used to think?

I took a sword in my left hand and, in all my confusion, stuck the nearest tree with all my might. The blade sliced right through the bark; the vibrations shaking the sword. Now calm, I closed my eyes and walked over to wrench the sword out of the tree.

I don't know why, but I left the mask on. It felt nice; kind of mystical. An tresure you might call it.

I examined the broadsword to see what damage I had done. I was surprised to see that only a few small scratches had been etched on the blade. Zuko won't be happy about this... I wiped off the sword with the corner of my shirt, when I jumped back.

"What are you doing?"

I turned to see who had spoken, though I already knew who. I said nothing, but nursed my hand: it had been cut by the sword as I jumped back, and it didn't look that great. Blood trickled across the length of my hand, staining the cuffs of my sleeve. It stung horribly.

I fumbled with the strings of the mask, trying to untie it one-handedly. After an endless five minutes, I managed to see Zuko staring at me, a mixture of fury and utter fear embedded in his eyes. I put all my effort into avoiding them.

I held the mask out toward Zuko, and edged my way around him. "I...I'm sorry, Zuko!" What was I supposed to say?

I hoped with all my soul that he would forgive me in the slightest.

He lunged at the mask - _his_ mask. I could just see the frustration, even the slightest hint of fear, boiling up behind his eyes. I actually managed to see a flame exit his mouth. He looked away from me and muttered something that I could just barely understand. "It's Ok." But he didn't sound like he meant it.

Did he think I would blow his secret? Reveal to the Fire Nation -everyone- the identity of the Blue Spirit? I could.

But I wasn't sure if I would. It was his secret, and secrets can be kept.

As Zuko stormed away, I called him. "I won't tell." He stopped in his tracks and nodded slightly, never turning his head. And as he walked away, I could tell the worry had left his stride. As he sat down against a tree, I could see a faintest smile lingering on his lips.

I didn't know how to feel about keeping Zuko's secret. Yeah, he was a criminal, but everyone makes mistakes! I know I can see the good inside of him.  
I couldn't really figure out what I was feeling exactly, but I knew that a good feeling was there.

I went to the supply pile to bandage my cut before walking quietly to the river. I splashed icy water on my face then pulled all my hair down over my head, revealing the back of my neck. I laid a wet hand on my neck, and let the cold refresh me.

I never thought about my scar until now. The one on the back of my neck.

* * *

_I look into his golden eyes, eyes of pure hatred and tyranny. He lashes me with a red flame, hitting me right in the back of my neck. I am keeled over, white-pain blinding me. The prince stands over me, kicking me in my side. A burning mist of flame surrounds me, everywhere. There is no escaping. I am alone, the enemy and I. I gasp for air one last time, but it is not enough. I fall into a world of darkness. 'Let me die...'_

* * *

I came back into the harsh, real world, still leaning over the water. I wiped away a salty tear, and stood up.

_Everyone makes mistakes. I know I can see the good inside of him..._

I brushed the grass from my knees. I tied my hair up on top of my head in a sloppy bun, and walked over to the supplies. I took half the food store and a water canteen, and set them on top of a blanket. I stole the map and threw it in there too. I slung my bow and a quiver of arrows over my shoulder and stored the letter from that Messenger Hawk in my robe. I took the canteen and dipped it in the river, filling it to the brim. I tightened the lid, and put it alongside everything else. I found a long, straight tree branch, and tied the blanket up on the end, making a pouch for everything inside. I threw my cloak around my shoulders.

With a knot in my throat, and an empty feeling in my stomach, I turned away from Zuko, and walked. Away from the enemy.

_But sometimes good wasn't enough._


	11. Impact

**Author's Notes**: As much as I dont want to post this, I just want to get this story over and done with. I am very...alarmed that CGOF has been the only one who has reviewed in the last, eh, two weeks? I hope you havent died from the awfulness of my story or some other reason, but I miss you guys!!

**Deds**: MY FRIEND LYDIA BECAUSE SHE DESERVES IT!!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not even any reviewers anymore!!

* * *

I walked straight into the woods. As it was already sunset, night was quick to descend. I took a quick bite out of a roll and continued forward.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Zuko might be thinking.

I continued on, the silence of night ringing in my ears. I looked back, but saw nothing but trees.

I didn't bother to take out a map. My heart pounded. It seemed to me I was alone before, but I was wrong. This- was how it felt to be truly alone.

I lit a small fire in my hand. It made things lighter, but just barely. The fire seemed like the only life in this dark, dead forest.

Silence. It haunted me; mocked me in fact. Just giving me time to think about when I left.

Time to regret leaving.

I sat down on the nearest rock, the fire still lit in my palm. The lack of any life at all was genuinely scaring me. Eyes wide, I looked in every direction, every tree, everywhere in sight.

No life at all.

I needed something to stop my imagination. Whenever it was quiet, and I was alone, my mind drifted off to places, horrible places, with horrible thoughts. _I could die here; I only wonder how..._

This wasn't new to me. I guess since I had seen Death so much, that it was only a matter of time before it would be me...

My thoughts were cut off by a sound.

No, not a sound.

A voice.

A voice that froze everything around it.

"Expecting someone else?"

* * *

"Who's there?" I yelled. I turned franticly, searching the voice that had stopped my heart.

"Why, don't you recognize a princess when you hear one?" That same voice came, still dripping with evil. This time a speaker accompanied it. A girl, about 14, dressed in Fire Nation clothes. Royalty. Out of instinct, I went into a fighting stance. I shivered. Terror filled my entire being, paralyzing every limb.

She stepped lightly out of the brush, dusting herself off as she approached me. Nervous sweat beaded my face.

"Let's just get this over with; it's cold out here," the girl said, her voice completely calm; even bored. There wasn't the slightest hint of fear hidden in her voice. She was amazing. But before I could think anything else, a wave of blue fire was thrown at me.

I jumped out of the way, scarcely dodging it. I returned the strike with my own slash of red fire. She simply blocked it with her forearm.

She showed no sign of tire, while I panted and sweat.

The girl sent another sleek line of fire at me, but this time I wasn't fast enough. It licked my sleeve, nearly burning my shirt. I brushed it off, and gathered myself enough to send three fireballs directly at her face. She stepped to the side, dodging each one, and attacked me all at once. This girl was good.

I blocked her fire, and opened my mouth to talk to her. Call me stupid, but I just had to know one thing.

"What's your name?"

She was only taken aback in the slightest way, and looked direct in my face while we fought. I sent more flames at her, while she turned them around and brought them at me.

"Azula. Princess Azula."

I pushed the fire away with my palms, and hunched over. I was so tired, I felt like I was in a dream.

I could feel something strange, like static. I turned my head: and I could see it too.

Lightning had formed on Azula's fingertips.

I reacted right away. I separated the energy in my body, and hurriedly spun my arms in the correct motions. I pointed my fingers at Azula.

And she pointed hers at me.

Before I could say "Holy shit," I was blown aback in an immense explosion of white-blue light.

And so was Azula.

* * *

Zuko sat erect, startled by a sound. And a rumbling in the earth. He stood up immediately and looked in every place.

Two things crossed his mind:

What was the 20 foot tall explosion in the forest?

And where was Mika?

Zuko ran straight toward the explosion, and hoped that whatever it was wouldn't kill him.

* * *

_He turns in a different direction. And by a different direction, I mean toward the gigantic explosion. He reaches over his shoulder, and readies his broadswords. He pushes his way through the trees and brush. He has found what he has been looking for: excitement. _

* * *

(Mika's POV)

I opened my eyes, dizzy and somewhat delirious. My head was spinning. Where was I? I leaned onto a low-hanging branch; my vision somewhat clearing. Azula was still out cold.

_Yes._

This was my chance. I could get away without her trying to kill me. I pulled myself up, but I couldn't stand.

My leg felt like it was, well, sprained.

I collapsed back onto my boulder, and just put my head in my hands. It was only time before Azula would wake up, and then I would be completely powerless.

I was done.

I sat and cried silent tears. No more trying for me. I didn't care. I don't matter to the world, so the world doesn't matter to me.

So I sat. And cried. And thought. And hoped for a savior.

* * *

_He steps lightly through the brush, careful not to make noise. Scorch marks streak the nearest trees. He is close. _

_Through two branches, he sees a clearing. But not just a clearing. Two girls: one sitting up, the other out cold. He isn't quite sure if this is a good thing._

_But he has to find out._

_He exits the brush, and is face to face with the conscious girl. She reaches over her shoulder, and, somewhat pained, readies her bow. Before he knows it, he is pinned to a tree. _

_"Who are you?" the girl demands._

_"H... Haka-Sai."_

* * *

(Mika's POV)

I gasped. It- It wasn't true, it couldn't be... I breathed deeply, trying to come to my senses. This wasn't the bright, playful Haka I knew... my brother was now seemed faithless.

And so did I.

But I didn't want to think anymore.

I limped as fast as I could into Haka's arms, and cried tears of joy on his shoulder. I hadn't hugged him in almost a decade... I missed him so much... and now he was here with me. Now.

I grasped him so tightly, I wasn't even sure he could breathe. I didn't care.

"Your little sister misses you," I said, looking into his grey eyes.

I could see the joy in them.

"I don't know if I told you this," I wiped away a tear. "But I love you... so much."

Tears were swelling in his eyes.

"I love you too," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

I stood back and laughed slightly- one of those playful, airy laughs. "What have you gotten yourself into?" I asked lightly, seeing his cuts and bandages.

"It's a long story; let's get you out of here," Haka said.

"I- um, can't walk." Hey, I couldn't hike through the forest like this!

"Then here," he said, "Take my shoulder." I leaned on his shoulder, and limped for a few paces.

Then stopped.

I may regret this in the future, but I gathered a big old rain cloud and put it right over our parade.

"Dad died."

Haka looked at me, utterly confused. I had gone almost ten years without my brother here, and I didn't have to ruin the day when we met again. But I did.

I closed my eyes. "W- When you left, we had no sign of your return. We thought you had died out there. So I ran away. And when I came back... Dad..." Silent tears slid down my cheeks, making more streaks on my already tearstained face.

Haka-Sai tried to look strong, but I could tell he was breaking inside.

I was still clinging to his shoulder, so when a blue flame hit him square in the back, we both collapsed.

I moaned. "Azula." I turned my head, and saw her simply striding toward us, blowing the smoke off her fingers.

"Aw, that was so cute! Oh, and sorry to interrupt your little... 'family reunion.'"

"Get away from us," I growled through clenched teeth. How dare she?

"No thanks. Actually, I'm waiting for someone."

"What do you mean?! We're in the middle of a forest; nobody's coming!" I cried.

I looked over at Haka. He was the only one who could save us, but he was hurt. Azula had burned through his shirt, slicing his back. Blood trickled down his back in a crimson line. I wanted to help him, but I could barely help myself. All I could do was lie here, helpless.

"Really? I'm sure Zuzu saw that explosion. He should be coming any minute now." Azula said, examining her fingernails. "I want to show him something."

"Who-?"

"My brother, the prince. You know him." How did she know I knew Zuko? Was she going to do something horrible to him? Me? Us? "Oh, and I brought a friend along. He says he knows you." She snapped her fingers, and a young man ran up from behind her. His hair was messy and his skin was coated in dirt.

"Rontu..." I shook my head and narrowed my eyes. He had just kissed me! And now... "You!" I bawled. "I thought you liked me!" My fists shook. "You- you betrayed me."

Rontu lashed a sleek whip of red flame at my leg, one that I couldn't dodge. I in took a sharp breath, and fell to my knees.

"First off, you have a pretty big mouth for a little girl." He approached me, and looked down at my kneeling figure. "And I had no choice. The princess offered me a job, and I took it. Get over it," he hissed.

I looked behind me where Haka lay, unable to move.

Azula approached me, and Rontu stepped back. "You're sick!" I yelled past the princess at Rontu. "And I hate you," I growled. I spat on the princess's foot.

Her face filled with fury. She dragged me up by my collar, and put my face close to hers.

"How... dare... you... I would kill you right now, but I want Zuzu to be here to watch," she hissed.

No.

"Rontu, you may leave. I don't need your help anymore." Rontu bowed slightly and scurried off into the woods.

At that moment, a scarred figure came rushing through the bushes.

"Zuko!" I cried. Azula covered my mouth.

"It's not nice to keep people waiting, Zuzu."

"Azula..."

"Yes, I'm here. Zuzu, you go over there, I want you to have a good view when I torture your little girlfriend here."

"She's not my-!"

"Whatever. Don't fight back either; you know you can't win." Venom dripped from her every word.

Azula turned me to face Zuko and Haka-Sai. She brought two fingers up to my neck, ready to strike. I did not resist.

"Now before I destroy you, you're going to destroy yourself from the inside out. Watch."

"You know, after you ambushed Zuzu over here, wanted posters went up all over the place. And not just for you or your leader; for the whole village. I thought it would please Daddy if I helped eliminate a few traitors for him.

"So I stopped by your little village the other day. Really terrible offense they have. They're a disgrace to their element."

"No they're not," I screamed, rage embedded in my words. I would not move, and was forced to watch my brother take all this in. Hatred boiled inside of me.

And this was just the beginning.

"They were so easy to destroy; it probably only took me ten minutes or so. I went by every home, and burned each one to the ground personally. I think I went by your house, too.

"Your mother gave me a letter. Really long one too. She said that all she wanted to do was to give this to you, and let you know that she 'loves you.' Your mother has no imagination."

"What did she send me?!" I bellowed.

"You haven't seen it yet? I sent it straight to you, actually."

_That_ letter...

"In case you haven't guessed, I read it before I sent it off. The entire reason I'm about to kill you is in that one scroll. If Zuzu knew, he would probably kill you too," she whispered.

"What did she say?"

"What, you haven't seen it yet? Apparently you're not nearly as smart as I thought you would be."

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?!"

"Don't loose your temper now, Princess."

Azula moved her hand back, and started it back toward my neck.

But at that same moment, she was stopped. A whirl of blue, red and silver erupted around me.

I had a chance to escape.

And I threw away that chance. I threw a wave of fire at the princess. I was stopped by a hand before I could throw a single strike more.

"Get out of here! We can take her; just get out!" I couldn't tell who said it, but I obeyed.

I grabbed my pack and ran.

* * *

I limped through the forest, as fast as one good leg could carry me. I held the low-hanging tree branches for some added stability.  
His voice played through my mind over and over again.

_Get out of here! We can take her; just get out!_

And so I did.

I kept running, pushing tree limbs out of my face, but they had already scratched my pale skin. My lungs set on fire. I limped over to a boulder, sat, and removed the letter from my pack.

Whatever was written in there could- would- change my life forever. If it had almost gotten me killed, it must be important.

Slowly, carefully, I broke the seal.

* * *

_My Dearest children,_

_I have written this as of the time when Mika is seven, and Haka-Sai is sixteen, but I am not sure when I will give you this letter. I will never be sure if you are ready, but when you do receive this, I think you will be._

_We have traditions of peace passed through many generations. You should know that even though we live in a nation of hatred, we do not have to live like our nation._

_You may think that you are simple people, free of pressure and care. You think that you are no different as the person next to you._

_But you are wrong, very wrong._

_Your great grandfather, Sacchi, was the first of many children. The son below him was Sozin. Sozin would be a great leader, bold and ambitious; that was clear even from childhood. Sacchi, however, was timid and kind._

_His parents, the Fire Lord and Lady in his time, had always wanted your great grandfather on the throne after them. But Sacchi had never wanted to rule an entire nation, much unlike Sozin._

_Sozin would not let his parents put his timid, unworthy brother on the throne. He pleaded his parents to let him be next in line, but they would not cooperate._

_Sozin did not sit around. He forged a will, containing the child who would succeed his parents on the throne. He copied his father's signature onto the bottom, sealed it with his father's seal, and killed his parents. All he had to worry about was not getting blood on the paper._

_Sacchi ran away, long aware of his brother's plan, not only to take the throne, but to start a war. He himself had a plot to stop him, but years passed, and he never took action against his brother._

_Instead, he formed a village where Firebenders could flee from their nation's customs. He named it Katokai._

_Your great grandfather was, and has always been the rightful Fire Lord. His bloodline is the true Fire Nation royalty._

_His royalty has been passed down through generations, straight down to my son and daughter._

_Princess Mika and Prince Haka- Sai, it is in your hands to dethrone Ozai and bring peace to the world. You are strong, and it is possible, no matter how impossible this may seem. Believe in yourself, and stay true to what is right._

_With All Love Due,_

_Mom._

* * *

The letter floated lightly out of my palms as I stared in front of me. _Princess_ Mika... It wasn't right!

_Of course not; it's Fire Lady Mika..._

_And Fire Lord Haka-Sai..._

Great. Azula knew that Haka was my brother and the real Fire Lord. But why didn't she kill him by now?

I had to go back, that I knew. But what would I possibly find there?

_You are strong, and it is possible, no matter how impossible this may seem..._

I limped back the way I came, and tried not to fall before I got there.

I stopped at the battle sight. So did my heart.

There were two people there: Zuko and my brother.

I could sense no life at all.

I gasped. My heart pounded.

_Gone..._

He wouldn't make it.

I ran over to the Fire Lord. Haka's arms were stuck awkwardly in a tree; his head hung limp. His shirt was scorched in the center of his chest. As I came, he lifted his head to see me better. "Mika," he said. His voice was hoarse.

"Haka!" I cried. "Are- are you Ok?"

"I don't–ah- think so. I-ur- think my leg is broken, or something. My arms-ah-too." He gasped in between words.

"You knew you couldn't fight! Why did you even try?"

"I would do anything to save you." His eyes smiled, but we both knew they couldn't smile much longer. "I'll be fine." He gave me his famous smile. It was weak, but I knew that smile.

That smile always followed a lie.

He wasn't fine.

"I love you, Mika," Haka tenderly whispered. As his eyes fluttered closed, a single tear escaped down his cheek.

All I wanted was just a little bit longer.

Tears flooded in my eyes. I took one last look at my brother, and moved on. It was the hardest thing I had ever done, but I had to do it.

There was another man that I was about to lose.


	12. End

**Author's Notes:** Last chapter. Yay me. Possible chance of crying. No more comments. I dont like to waste my breath.

**Deds: **Celtic goddess of fertility, because she's been so nice to me by reviewing all the time!! She makes me feel so good inside...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar, never will, and wont have to remind you for a very long time.

* * *

Zuko's shirt was torn, revealing a burn that stretched from his shoulder, across his chest, and all the way down to his hip. I didn't expect him to live from this.

I kneeled down on the ground next to Zuko, and picked up his wrist.

It was cold.

But a faintest, tiny beat unsteadily pulsed.

There was hope pulsing through his veins.

My mind raced. Save them... The problem was, I couldn't. But I had to. Who can save them? There was no one here.

My heat pounded as a life-saving solution dawned on me.

Waterbenders have healing powers. But I had only known one Waterbender in my whole life!

Where was Katara?

I closed my eyes in frantic thought. I checked Zuko's pulse again, but it was slowing.

Water, of course...

A million different choices rushed past me. Take them both to water, and hope to find a Waterbender there! How was I supposed to carry them both?

Take Haka. He was already dead, and even if I did find Katara, there would be slim chances of him being saved. And when I got back, Zuko would be dead.

Take Zuko...

I closed my eyes once more. I walked over to Haka, and lightly kissed him on the cheek for the last time. I wrapped my hand in his, and whispered, "Take care."

I heaved the ex-prince onto my shoulders, and limped out of the forest.

I adjusted Zuko again, and ran faster. Water was only a few yards away, but there were no Waterbenders to be seen. I saw this coming, and yet I was literally carrying a prince on my shoulders.

I had two choices: stop running around with a sprained leg and watch my last connection to the world slowly fade from my grasp, or keep running.

Running sounded good.

I followed the river for ten minutes, adjusting Zuko every two. I reached over my shoulder, and felt his wrist.

Alive. Barely.

I quickened my pace, tears spilling from my stinging eyes. I couldn't tell whether they were from exhaustion or pure anguish, but I didn't care.

I had one thing to do, and I would finish it.

I had to save Zuko.

I continued down the river, wiped the sweat and tears from my face and adjusting Zuko on my shoulders.

More tears spilled from my eyes as I saw a familiar Waterbender practicing her bending a few yards ahead.

This time, tears of joy.

I conjured all my energy I had left to sprint to Katara, and gently laid Zuko down at her feet.

Katara smiled wide, apparently not seeing Zuko, and opened her mouth to say something, but I wouldn't let her. As she was smiling, the life was slowly draining out of Zuko's body.

There was no time for heartfelt hellos.

Katara was my only chance to save one of the last things in my life.

"Save him."

"What?" she shrieked. "This is Zuko! He's been tracking us all over the world, trying to kill me and the Avatar, the world's last hope, and now you want me to save his life?" Her hands moved wildly; she looked a frightening mixture of enragement and confusement.

"Yes."

"No," she stated. "I- I won't save him."

"But you have to!" I pleaded. She was my friend, and friends should help friends in their darkest hour. Or so I thought.

"I don't have to do anything."

"He's dying!" I screamed.

"If he was alive now, I would probably be the one dying."

"You don't understand."

"What is there to understand?"

_I love him..._

"He's the only thing left in my life. Without him, I have nothing. Without him, I am nothing. Let him die, and I'll die on the inside. He is my everything. _Save him_."

Katara's face went blank. I hope it was from realization.

And Zuko's chest was still.

"I won't forgive you for making me do this," Katara said as water on her hands began to glow. She placed them over Zuko's chest, and waited for a ten seconds that felt like an eternity.

Zuko gasped for air.

I leaned over him, calming him down. "Run," I whispered to Katara.

"Mika..." I couldn't believe he was alive, and that was all I needed to live.

"I'm here," I cried. "You're Ok." I helped him stand. We were alone together, and I was surrounded with everything I could ever need.

I couldn't describe the joy I felt at that moment with Zuko here beside me. Alive.

But I wouldn't enjoy that wonderful, exquisite feeling. I probably couldn't. Because at that moment, as I saw one last streak of dark blue accompanied by a bright orange dart through the trees, I did something I shouldn't have done.

If Zuko was the last thing in my life, I might as well follow in his footsteps.

I am famous for doing things that I regret in the future.

Maybe it was the chaos of the past few hours. Maybe it was the despair at the loss of my brother. Maybe it was the fear that Azula was out there somewhere, trying to kill me. Maybe it was the joy of seeing the prince resurrected. And maybe I shouldn't have uttered the words,

"I can lead you to the Avatar."

"B-,"

"I can't chase them! Whistle, loud!" I wish I had the ability of whistling, and hope Zuko did.

Zuko let out an earsplitting whistle, and sure enough, the blue stopped in its tracks.

"Follow me," I whispered. "Hide in the bushes. They know me."

I watched Zuko walk to the bushes, while I limped to the path. I could see Katara and the Avatar perfectly.

"Katara!" I yelled.

She ran towards me. "What are you doing? Where's Zuko?"

"H- He ran away. I don't know where he is." I pretended to look innocent, but I had never been guiltier.

Katara aided my in limping toward that kid in orange: The Avatar. And I couldn't help glancing toward my rustling in the bushes.

I walked with them, not bothering to say hello or introduce myself to the oh-so-famous Avatar. I didn't care. All I could do was regret.

Regret.

And regret some more.

I led them to a ruin of a village with collapsed buildings and stores. I walked them to a single white brick wall.

"Where is this?" the Avatar questioned.

"I'm not sure. But we can just stop here and rest for a while." I sat and waited in silence. I couldn't see Zuko anywhere, but I could sense him presence.

So I waited.

Waited for my game of treachery to finally begin.

_Fire Lady Mika..._

I stared in front of me, too ashamed to look at them.

Ashamed of what I had done. Ashamed of what I was doing. And I wouldn't be ashamed any longer.

"You guys get out of here!" I screamed at them, straight out of the blue. "Zuko will be coming any mi-!"

I was thrown aside by the prince, and had to watch the Avatar and my best friend be tied up and held hostage.

I had led them straight to it.

Neither of the two was able to bend their way out of this one. I had trapped them.

Zuko had a flame to the Avatar's face, while Katara put all of her last will into protecting him. Tears leaked from both of their eyes.

"I'm sorry Katara! I didn't want it to end like this! Please forgive me, please!"

"Why did you do this to us?" Katara panted. "I thought I could trust you!"

"I just- I didn't know what got into me!"

"Do you expect me to forgive you for this?" Katara cried as she strained to keep her arms in front of the Avatar.

"Yes. Because I'll make you."

I turned to Zuko, his eyes still fixed into the Avatar's.

"Zuko, listen to me! I changed my mind! I shouldn't have led you to the Avatar! You don't even need him!" I bellowed. Every expression on Zuko's face read, "What?"

"You're not the prince! Your father isn't even the true Fire Lord! You don't have anything to prove to him!"

He stood in front of two squirming children as his lost expression deepened.

"Sozin! He lied to make himself Fire Lord! Zuko, he killed his own parents! It was his brother who was meant to be put on the throne! My great grandfather was the rightful Fire Lord! And the girl you're looking at right now is the Fire Lady."

Zuko's expression of bewilderment evolved into pure rage and hatred.

"And I order you to not hurt them."

"Oh well," he whispered. "I will bring the Avatar to my father, no matter what you say." My face turned scarlet as the setting sun.

"Then do it for me!" I cried. Zuko did not respond.

"If you want to kill Aang, you'll have to kill me too," Katara stated as she slid her body in front of the Avatar's, her face painted with despair.

"Fine then," Zuko muttered as he stood back, ready to deliver his hardest blow.

"You can't do this to us, Mika!" Katara screamed as she bored into my stinging eyes.

As a streak of white-blue lightning blazed through the sky, both of our hearts stopped beating.

But the difference was, Katara's would never beat again.

"But I can."

My eyes opened wider. No. Gone. Lost. Forever.

Horror erupted inside of me, along with hatred beyond all hatred I've ever known. I couldn't think straight enough to recognize that venomous voice.

I backed away, unable to comprehend everything that had happened in the last few hours. Unable to comprehend that I had just lost everything I had ever known. Again.

Azula pushed Zuko aside, and stepped over Katara's lifeless body. She approached the Avatar, and untied him.

Aang did not bother to fight back. He simply closed his eyes and opened his arms as to say, "I don't care. Kill me."

I couldn't watch the world fall; it would only be one more thing to lose. I sprinted up a hill, forgetting to wipe my eyes of the tears. I pushed the few leaves in front of me out of my way.

I limped as fast as I possibly could up the cliff, the grass and trees turning into dirt and rocks.

As the grass disappeared and crumbling rocks took their place, I stopped. The treacherous cliff didn't threaten me. I simply stared over the edge of the cliff side into the water. I had nothing to lose! Who was there to miss me? I couldn't hurt this much, it was unbearable. I gave a cold, broken laugh out of pure defeat. How hard was it to cut in Death's line, unable to wait any longer? It wasn't difficult, I had seen it been done before.

* * *

_"Dad? Dad! Wake up!" I shake him madly but his eyes are still closed. I peer over to his bleeding hand. His wrist is cut in a diagonal line. A few feet away is a dagger covered in crimson blood. No._

* * *

There was nothing stopping me from simply falling a hundred feet over the edge, and merely crashing into deadly boulders below.

* * *

_I cry over his lifeless body, thrashing up the papers of good-bye. I shake him again, but he will not wake. I pick up one of the still whole papers, and force myself to read it._

* * *

I brought myself to the very edge.

* * *

_'To My Beloved Wife,_

_I am terribly sorry. At the loss of my first son, and the disappearance of my only daughter, my only wills to live are extinguished. I cannot take the sorrow anymore.'_

_It's my fault! I think. If I hadn't run away, I might've still had a father... I throw the dagger across the room and grieve once more over his body._

* * *

The freezing winds spread the tears on my face, and with closed eyes and a pounding heart, I let my nerves go. I fell forward with no restrain.

I fell for an eternity through icy winds, the breezes whipping me in punishment for committing this sin.

I didn't open my eyes to look at the deathly rocks hiding in the water.

I felt water rush in on all sides of me, stinging my skin.

My body went into shock. In instinct, I waved my arms in panic, but not for long. My body went absolutely numb; all feeling was gone. I couldn't feel consciousness. I breathed in the salty water, and the world became dark.

* * *

-Fifteen minutes before-

(Zuko's POV)

"Azula! No!" I screamed. I had to bring the Avatar to my father, alive.

You don't have anything to prove to him...

"Why not? Can't you see he doesn't want to live? Let's do him a favor."

"No," I growled.

The Avatar fell to his knees, and whispered a single word. "Please."

You don't even need him...

"Azula, he's the world's last hope for peace, the last hope for balance. You don't have to kill him!"

"It would please Daddy, wouldn't it?"

I was at a loss for words, but not for the reasons you would expect.

Azula formed lightning on her fingertips, and pointed them at the Avatar's back.

I created a wave of fire, and sent it at her when she least expected it. She fell and skidded a few yards. She did not rise.  
I stood over her, and gave her my full blow.

She did not move again.

"Get out of here, now! Even if you think you've lost it all, you haven't! There are always things that drive you to live, even if you don't know it yet. You have to save the world. Get out!"

The Avatar rose to his feet, and bowed slightly. "Thank you," he muttered before running off.

The Avatar was taken care of. But there was someone even more important on my mind.

Mika was gone. And I had to find her.

I ran up the same hill that Mika had run. I followed the path, and hoped that it would lead me somewhere. Anywhere.

I stumbled over a stone, falling face-first into the mud. I spit the dirt out of my mouth and kept running.

After several more minutes' running, the grass faded into dirt and rock. I walked on the dry, dead ground, and came to a cliff. This girl had no limits. She could, and would do anything.

I called her name in pure panic.

No answer.

I tried not to trust my own thoughts, but I looked over the edge.

Rings had formed in the water.

So I dived in after her.

I tried my best to dive where there weren't rocks to rip me open.

My body stung as it hit the water. It was almost enough to knock me out, but I couldn't let go now. Not when I had seen her.

Mika was there, floating down, down into the darkest depths. I gathered enough energy to dive again, though my muscles were tensing up. I knew I was just a few minutes from faint, but I reached an arm out to her...

I grasped her hand and swam as fast as possible, but barely fast enough.

I gasped for air, finally at the surface.

She was here.

I swam toward the shore, Mika in one arm. I struggled and groaned, but we made it to the sand.

Alive.

I lay her down on her back. I felt her neck; there was nothing. "No," I whispered. She, her, dead...

I pounded on her chest, my own beating furiously. I had learned some CPR a long time ago, and strained to remember it.

I checked her again: even less of a beat. I struggled and strained to remember the other thing. Pump their heart; every 5 seconds blew air into their mouth.

A kiss.

I checked Mika's pulse once more. I could barely feel anything.

I leaned down, and blew into her mouth.

I pumped her chest. "One...two...three...four..."

I leaned in again.

Head light, body freezing, I felt her neck. It was beating faster.

One last time, I leaned in over her...

She opened her eyes and coughed up water. "Z-Z- Zuko..."

"Yeah," I watched her cry as tears forced their way through mine. I wrapped my arms around her and sat her up.

She was alive.

Her head rested on my shoulders, and her body wrapped around me.

"Don't leave me," she cried. "I- I love you, Zuko," she muttered, her arms wrapping tighter around me. My heart swelled with joy at the words.

I rested my lips on her cheek as she fall asleep right there on my shoulder.

This was a feeling I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. The warmth of Mika's love was enough to warm my freezing body.

Still holding her, I whispered my true feelings, the ones that I had felt ever since the beginning, though I never showed them to her.

"I love you too."

* * *

(Mika's POV)

Zuko lay awake, a smile instantly tugging at his lips as I opened my eyes. "Good morning," he whispered, tenderly kissing me on the lips.

"You too," I replied.

He placed his hand in mine, as we stood. The tangerine sky and the violet waves said their good morning by lapping at our feet.

"Walk with me," I said.

"Sure."

We lined the beach, the cliff-side on our left.

"It's amazing how stupid I was, Zuko," I said, "when I thought I had nothing. I thought I had lost everything, but I forgot to see that man standing in front of me." I caressed his scar and wiped the hair out of my face.

"Sometimes I feel that way, like the entire world is against me. But I know that if we just look deeper, you'll find that there are people on your side," Zuko added. He looked into my eyes, while I searched into his.

We smiled.

"Tell me, Zuko," I said. "Did you ever want to be a prince?"

"I'm not sure. But I know that if I hadn't been, I would've been different. It doesn't matter though. That was the past. And we have the entire future to play with." I giggled.

"Yeah."

I felt his hand once more. He faced me, and wrapped his arm round my waist. He leaned in, and kissed me. There was truth, even in his kiss.

"I love you," Zuko said to me.

"Same here."

"How did you get so beautiful?" Zuko questioned, looking into my eyes. He ran his fingers through my hair and down my neck.

"I guess it runs in our nation." I pecked him on his pale pink lips, and he put his hand into mine. "How do make me love you like this?"

"Do I have to answer?" His wry smile brightened my heart. "I just...do. I don't resist it."

"You shouldn't," I said softly. "Thanks for completing me, Zuko."

"I should be thanking you." He leaned in to kiss me, and rested his hands on my waist. "I love you."

It was hard to believe that I was standing next to one man that held everything I could ever need from life.

I had someone to tell my every secret.

I had someone to fill my every need.

I had someone to cry my burning tears.


End file.
